Girlz n Boyz
by ashermajin
Summary: What happens when a rich bad boy Reid Garwin who has given up on girls runs into Jenna MacBeth who lives on the wrong side of the tracks and turns his world upside down? Disclaimer do not own anything!
1. Holla

**Holla**

The group walked into the gym that served as the floor for Fall Fest. They were all high on life since Chase was gone for now. The group smiled as they talked but Caleb raised an eyebrow as he watched Sara freeze up. "Sara are you okay?" Caleb asked worried for his girlfriend. Sara turned him a huge smile on her face. "Come on!" She shouted grabbing everyone's hands and running for the stage. They all stopped at the edge, there was a stage set up, as well as a plat formed dance floor. "Now a challenge to all the taken guys out there! My chicks are badder then yours and they'll prove it. Ladies!" The main male singer said into the microphone as he started the music. "I knew it!" Sara shouted happily watching the stage excitedly.

Alex smiled as she tuned up her bass guitar. Smiling it was half way through the dance when James through a challenge out to the guys. "Ladies if you'll prove my point!" James shouted into the microphone looking over his shoulder. Smiling Alex stretched before taking a running start. She smiled as her hands hit the floor launching herself into the air as she did randolfs down the stage with Jen and Mimi on either side of her. Reaching the end she kicked off the ground hard with her feet flipping into the air easily landing on the balls of her feet on the very edge of the stage.

"Missed you Sara" Alex smiled looking at the blonde girl in front of her before doing a black flip landing in the middle of the stage as the three girls fell into step with the music as the boys behind them played My Chick Bad. "Look" Caleb whispered into Sara's ear nodding his head to the side. Sara looked over and smiled as she saw Reid and Tyler starring at the girls completely dumbfounded. Sara laughed and pushed the two boy's jaws up. The three girls on the dance floor were all completely different. Alex had curves that could knock you on your ass, her brown hair short and the tips flared out away from her face. Her chocolate eyes had flecks of green in them. She wasn't the drop dead gorgeous girl, she was the subtle beauty that grew more and more beautiful before her eyes. Her skin was slightly tan, completely different from the blonde Mimi. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, her skin pale.

Then Jen was the beauty of the group, her dark mocha skin and black hair. Her eyes were pure honey as she danced getting all the guys to drool for her. After this song the male singers left the stage for a small break while the girls took over. The girls paused and put some head microphones on. Alex adjusted hers. A teacher handed her a note. "Now look, I've got a few things to pass on from your Provo!" All the students groaned making her laugh. "Now first off who ever put the alcohol in the punch turn themselves in or the punishment's only going to be even worse. Yeah like that's going to happen." Alex said reading off the note making everyone laugh. Jen and Mimi were giggling from their own spots. "Second if you have been drinking do not drive! Just go back to the dorms and sleep it off. Yeah like that's going to happen too. I thought this was the smart school?" Alex looking over at Mimi making her crack up.

Alex shrugged, "Anyway we're going to be doing something a little differently. Let's slow it down for now." Alex smiled as she smiled at the musicians behind her, they nodded and started up the song. Holla by Spice Girls came on. "I wanna make you holla!" The girls sang dipping down low as they swayed their hips. "I wanna make you scream my name" The girls sang together, Alex pushed off the ground flipping herself as she landed on the edge of the stage. Swinging her hips, one thumb hooked on her belt as her other hand was up in the air as they sang. Jen and Mimi were doing similar on the other two sides of the stage. "Baby don't you hesitate I won't keep waiting for you, To come and let me take you to my fantasy room." She smiled looking down seeing a blonde boy staring at her with a smile. He stood next to Sara who had a pretty boy's arms wrapped around her. She smiled leaning forwards grabbing the blonde's tie and wrapping it around her hand. "You're gonna like it there and all the things that I do." She smiled turning around and leaning back.

She smiled feeling his hands on her hips keeping her from falling. She rubbed her back against his chest smiling at feeling the muscles underneath. Her head fell onto his shoulder her mouth next to his year. "I'll treat you right all through the night. We can do anything I'll take you all the places you wanna be, I'll be your fantasy everything you want you will find in me. If you play my game" She practically growled the last part in his ear before leaning up letting go of his tie as she took a couple steps back on the stage and continued dancing.

"I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name! I'll give you rules to follow so you can play my game. Imagine us together me driving you insane you will give in to me don't be afraid to play my game" She smiled seeing the blonde watching her intently as she danced and sang straight to him. She strutted back over to him. She grabbed his tie again wrapping it around her hand as she pulled him up onto the stage. "So what you gonna do, now that I gotcha with me." She smiled twirling him around and pushing him into the center, Mimi and Jen both had two boys there as well. "You gotta show me boy 'Cos nothing comes for free" She smiled dancing against his back but then dropped down one hand rested on his ankle with the other rubbed the back of his leg as she slowly stood back up. "Start from the bottom and work you way up slowly don't be afraid to play my game! We can go all night long doing things you thought you never would do." She smiled slipping behind him as let her butt roughly hit his.

"I won't tell anyone what we do it's just for me and you so come and play my game! I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name. I'll give you rules to follow you can play my game! Imagine us together me driving you insane! You will give in to me don't be afraid to play my game." She smiled wrapping her arm around his waist her hand flat against his chest as she danced against him. Before spinning him around and pushing him back down to his friends and finished up the dance and song. Smiling the girls did a couple more dances and songs before the boys took back over letting them have a break. Alex smiled and ran and slid across the dance floor sliding right off and standing in front of Sara. Ripping her out of the pretty boy's arms hugging her as the two girls jumped up and down. "You were amazing!" Sara smiled at her, "I take you two know each other?" The pretty boy asked.

"Yeah we used to go to the same school till Sara transferred here! Miss priss!" Alex laughed as Mimi handed her a bottle water. "Wait you got to the public?" The blonde asked, "Yep!" She smiled happily proud of it. "Oh where are my manners! Everyone this is Alex and Mimi! Girls this is my boyfriend Caleb so paws off Alex!" Sara smiled pointing a finger at her, Alex held her hands up defensively. "Hey I'd be telling Jen that not me!" Alex laughed as Sara rolled her eyes. "The badass you were dancing with on stage is Reid! And this is the baby boy of the group Tyler." Sara introduced, they smiled and shook hands. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Tyler asked her, "My friends basement" Alex smiled back at him with a cheesy grin. Tyler smiled and laughed at her joke. "No seriously" He told her, "Seriously. I have a friend that's constantly throwing parties in his basement so his parents wouldn't find out what we're doing. You know with all the grinding making out and occasional fucking or fingering each other on the dance floor." Alex shrugged taking a huge swig of her water.

Apparently that only made Reid smile. "So your offer stands then I take it?" Referring to the song that they were singing. She smiled at him, "Sorry pretty boy but I got to get back to one of my day jobs" Alex smiled tossing him her empty water bottle before climbing back onto the dance floor grabbing her guitar she rocked it out. It was an hour later before they were packing up and a mix CD took over for the dancing. "So you guys want to come to the after party?" Sara asked talking with Alex. She smiled at her, "Depends where is it?" Alex asked, "It's out at the dells." Caleb told her, Alex smiled. "I don't know we heard your school's dance parties don't get that wild." James smiled nudging Alex causing to burst into laugher.

Sara smiled, "then you guys will just have to enlighten us" Sara smiled, "Come on please! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She complained, Alex smiled, "No problem. Just let us finish packing up all right?" Alex smiled hugging her Sara nodded as she went outside with the boys. They loaded their stuff up and climbed into the van following the guys to the dells. Smiling they stood with the group just chatting it up. "So how many other jobs do you have?" Reid asked her, she shrugged at his question. "Why are you interested?" She asked him with a playful smile. "Now I thought you guys were going to show us up when it comes to partying?" Sara asked making Alex smile.

"Go for it James" Alex smiled at her friend, he took off for the stage quickly taking over putting a couple CD's in. Dance mixes came over the speakers, Alex laughed grabbing Jen's hand as Jen pulled her onto a table that had a bunch of drinks on it. Alex grabbed one and downed it easily as they pulled Mimi up onto the table. The two girls started dancing while Alex turned to Sara. "Come on Sara!" She laughed grabbing at Sara's hands while she tried to swat her. "No!" She laughed but Nate came up behind her grabbing her by her hips and lifting her up on the table. "Nate!" She shouted at him as Alex laughed making Sara dance with her.

Alex smiled and sang along to the Jennifer Lopez song, Love don't cost a thing came on. Alex seeing Caleb staring at Sara intently. Apparently she didn't let her wild side out a lot. Alex smiled as Sara finally loosened up and danced against Alex. Alex laughed grabbing her hips as they grinded against each other. "Looks like you got some competition Caleb" Reid teased him making Caleb glare at him slightly before smiling at the girls. "Damn she's got some moves on her" Reid muttered watching Alex holding Sara's hips but Alex had curved her back so far backwards her head was hover over the ground as the girls sank down in sync as she rolled her stomach and swung her hips.

Laughing she grinded with Reid next to the bonfire. It had been quite a while since she had just relaxed and had fun. "So can I get your number?" Reid asked growled in her ear. She smiled at him, "What would you use it for?" She asked him, her hand was lost up in his hair, her hand still wrapped around his tie keeping him close to her. "To set up a date with you of course" He told her, "Sorry hot shot. But I don't date." She smiled at him her lips hovering near his teasing him. "Okay then how about just a hang out?" He asked her she smiled at him laughing. "You don't give up do you?" She asked him, "Nope. Not when I find something I want." He told her, she groaned. She didn't like rich people like that. That used their wealth and power to get what ever they want.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a guy shouting over the microphone that cops were heading this way. Everyone booked it for the cars. Alex was about to climb in the boys minivan when Reid caught her arm. "So?" He asked her she smiled at him. "I'll see you around rich boy" She told him with a wink getting and closing the door. "And that's how a strike out goes!" Tyler laughed from his driver's seat. Reid glared at him and jumped in the car. "Please like you got any from Mimi?" Reid asked and Tyler proudly held out his hand where number was jotted down. "Already got it in my cell phone too" Tyler said proudly as Reid glared at him.

"So Reid was pretty cute" Mimi smiled over at her. "Yeah so?" Alex asked her, "So did you give him your number?" Mimi pressed. "Nope" She said proudly from the front seat. Mimi glared at her and smacked her arm. "You know all work and no play makes you a dull girl!" Mimi told her making Alex laugh. "She doesn't need to play with that rich boy!" Nate growled from the back seat. Mimi glared at him, "Oh quite being jealous Nate!" Mimi spat at him. Alex rolled her eyes as James dropped her off. "Call when you get in your room" James told her she nodded and bid everyone goodnight and went into her room. She turned the light on and called James. "Got it" He said and she hung up.

Looking around her apartment was sparse. If you could even call it an apartment. She collapsed on her bed wrapping her only blanket around her as she passed out setting her alarm on her phone.


	2. Sick

**Sick**

She was exhausted the next night. She groaned stretching as she stood behind the bar. "Hey I didn't know you worked here" Sara smiled at her, Alex smiled at her as she mixed some drinks. "Yep, have to earn a living some how." Alex smiled at her, Sara raised a confused eyebrow at her. "Yeah but I don't remember you having this many jobs before." Sara told her, Alex just shrugged. Reid raised an eyebrow at that.

"Got more expenses now" Alex said off handedly not really wanting to talk about it. She nodded, "So where's everyone else?" Sara asked her, "Oh they'll be here in like an hour or two." Ali said smiling at a guy handing him his drink. She took the tip and slid into the tip jar, moving onto the next paying customer. Six hours later she collapsed into a chair, her head falling on her arm as she leaned onto the table. Sara just laughed and rubbed her back as Alex soon was doozing off on the table. "Why is she so tired?" Reid asked seeing Alex was already passed out. James smiled and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "It's a long story" He said brushing some hair out of her face as she lightly snored.

Ten minutes later she was wide awake again drinking a rather large cup of coffee. She shivered and handed James his jacket back. "See you later guys, I'm leaving" She raised her hand up saying dueces and left. She groaned when she got outside and saw her bike was gone. "Mother fucker" She muttered groaning she took another gulp from her coffee and started walking down the sidewalk to the poor side of Ipswich. Twenty minutes later it was pouring ass rain, she shivered as she was soon soaked to the bone. She held her arms tightly around her as she walked. "Hey! Alex do you want a ride?" Reid shouted from the drivers side of his black truck. She looked over, "No I'm good" She told him and kept walking. He laughed, "I'm not going to rape you or anything just get in!" He shouted at her. She glared at him but sighed and ran into the road.

Climbing up into the passenger seat, she coughed into her hands as Reid turned the heat on. "See now you have a cold from walking in the rain!" He told her as they continued down the road. She glared at him and shivered rubbing her hands together. "Where do you live?" He asked her, "the other side of town." She told him and he nodded knowing what she meant. She shivered again and went into a huge coughing fit and sneezed into her knees. "Damn" Reid said slipping out of his jacket as he drove and tossed it to her. "No thanks" She said laying it on the seat between them. He rolled his eyes, "Quite being so difficult! Put the damn jacket on!" He told her, tossing it at her again. She glared at him but wrapped it over her like a blanket and snuggled into it as she shivered again.

Reaching the other side of town Alex gave him directions. He parked his truck and looked at the building she let him too. She groaned seeing the expression on his face. Apparently rich boy has never been to this part of town. "You live here?" He asked not hiding the disdain in his voice. "Yep" She said opening his door tossing his jacket to him. She groaned as she got light headed and fell into a puddle. Reid sighed and got out of the car and lifted her up. She was pushing on his chest insisting she could do it on her own. He rolled his eyes and held her close as he walked towards the building. He made sure to lock his truck up good and tight. "Just park it in there," She said pointing to a garage. Reid did so finding some stairs he set Alex down on them and pulled his truck in then closed the gate behind him and locked it at her directions.

He walked back over to her and lifted her up bridal style. He felt her burning forehead against his skin. "Shit" Reid muttered, she was getting really sick as she coughed again into her hands. "Which floor is it?" He asked her, "Fifth" She told him, he pushed the button on the elevator. He sighed as he saw the cracks going up the dirty walls. He did not like this place and couldn't believe Alex lived here. The elevator stopped and he walked out. "That one" She said pointing to a door. Reid walked up to the door and Alex just opened it. "You don't lock it?" He asked her shocked, "Why? I don't have anything worth stealing" She said as he stepped inside. He set her down on her feet and she wobbled turning the light on.

His eyes scanned the small apartment, if you could even call it that. It had a small kitchen, and it was basically just one large room. There was only one door in the room and it led to a bathroom. He closed the door watching as Alex slip out of her skirt and shirt. She kicked her shoes off into a corner. He saw a TV in one corner of the room and a twin sized bed on the other. He saw it only had one pillow and one blanket on it. He dropped his jacket and walked to the cabinets trying to find some medicine for her cold.

He growled slightly at seeing all the cabinets empty really, he opened the fridge to find it had a couple take out boxes and a box of baking soda in it. All he could find was a coffee pot, to go cups, and lots of coffee beans. "Do you have any medicine in here at all?" Reid asked her, "Nope. I'll be fine in the morning" She told him, he looked over and saw her bare back towards him. She bent down and picked up HIS jacket, slipped it on and collapsed onto the bed her eyes closed as she instantly hit the pillow.

He groaned, he walked over and threw the blanket over her to help cover her bare legs. His jacket was so big on her it fell to her mid thighs but still. He groaned at seeing her passed out. The back of his hand rested against her forehead like his mother used to do to him when he was sick. It was burning red hot. He sighed, he couldn't leave her like this. He would feel to guilty if she got really sick and needed to go to the hospital and she couldn't because he had left her. Sighing he sat down on the bare floor with his back up against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He woke up that morning starving. Looking over Alex was still sleeping. His jacket had ridden up to her stomach, the blanket was wrapped around her hips as both of her legs stuck out of the blanket, one leg was hanging off the bed, her foot resting on the cold floor as she slept. He leaned over and checked her temperature again. It wasn't as bad but it was still burning. Groaning he sat up, he was starving. Making up his mind he grabbed his car keys, locked the door and got in his truck. He called his mom once he was on the road. "Hey mom, what should a person with a cold eat?" Reid asked her, "Are you sick honey?" She asked him in a motherly voice.

"No mom, a friend is." Reid told her, she sighed and started naming everything off that Alex would need to eat, lots of water, soup, medicine and then some cold compresses for her forehead. Half an hour later he was back at her apartment, his hands full of groceries and such. He used to open the door and started cooking. He hoped chicken noodle soup would do. He figured everyone liked chicken noodle soup. He paused at hearing Alex mumbling. Looking over Alex had her head up as she looked around blindly before groaning and falling back into the pillow back into a deep sleep.


	3. Hand Outs

**Hand Outs**

Alex groaned as she rolled over. She breathed in deeply and smelled cologne. Confused her eyes opened, she didn't recognize the jacket she had on. Confused she sat up leaning on her elbows. Her head was cold, she lifted her hand up and felt a patch on it. Completely confused she sat up and nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing Reid standing in front of the stove cooking. Well warmed up chicken noodle soup if you could call that cooking. Reid looked over his shoulder at her, "Well sleeping beauty is finally awake" he smiled at her, she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked him standing up and stretching her arms. "Took you home last night. What you thought I was going to leave a sick girl to fend for herself in this neighborhood? You're crazy" He told her, "Uhuh rich boy" She said sitting back down on the bed rubbing her eyes as Reid walked over handing her a bowl of soup.

She took it and grabbing a cracker that he had placed next to her. She dipped it in and ate it moaning at the taste of it. Reid watched her with a smile. "So all you need is soup to get off?" He asked her with a smirk she glared at him. "No, it's just been awhile since I've had food that didn't come out of a restaurant" She told him quickly eating her soup hungrily. "Well you have a whole fridge and cabinet full of food now so be happy." Reid told her, thankfully she had finished when her bowl fell out of her hands. "What?" She asked him her tone instantly changing into one of anger.

Reid was confused, "What? You didn't have anything so I went shopping." He told her, "With what money? I can't afford this!" She shouted running into the kitchen to check out the damage she groaned as her mind counted how much all this food must have cost. Plus he had bought dishes and pots and pans. "Urgh I can't afford this!" She shouted slamming the fridge shut, Reid just stared at her confused. "Don't worry I paid for all of it so chill out." He told her, she glared at him. "I don't need your handouts rich boy!" She snarled at him. He would have smiled at seeing her so pissed off. Her brown hair was a total mess around her face, his jacket was way to big for her, her hands didn't even come out of the sleeves as she placed them on her hips glaring at him.

"It wasn't a hand out! So retract the claws and just say thank you already damn it!" He told her going back to his soup. She still just glared at him, he watched as she walked into the bathroom. She came back out and threw a wad of money at him. He caught it but just stared at her. "For the stuff." She said, he just smiled and shook his head. "I'm not taking it" He said tossing it back. "Yes you are!" She snarled right back at him throwing it back at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. "No!" He shouted at her, she glared and jumped on him. Her hand instantly went into his back pocket grabbing his wallet. She tried to run with it as she shoved the money into it only for Reid to jump up tackling her onto the floor grabbing his wallet.

"Reid stop it!" She shouted at him getting royally pissed off now. "No! It was a damn favor so calm down!" Reid shouted at her, she paused staring at him. He was full on laying on top of her. His arms were above both their heads, his hand on his wallet trying to pull it out of his grip. "I don't need a favor rich boy" She told him coldly, Reid stared down at her realizing that every time she called him rich boy it wasn't a nick name it was an insult to his status in society. She was getting so pissed off because he was rich and was doing this. "Look just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm a stuck up asshole." He told her, she lifted an eyebrow. "Sure, like you're so different from everyone else in your school?" She asked him propping herself up on her elbows.

He staid laying on her but slid his wallet back into his back pocket. "Yeah I am" He told her only for her phone to start going off. Alex slid out from underneath Reid and walked over to it. It was just an alarm. "Who was that?" He asked her, "Oh my alarm" She said walking into the kitchen and getting some coffee brewing. She walked back into the room and dug in a pile of clothes, pulling out some clothes. She stood back up and dropped the jacket and slid her clothes on.

Reid just watched her get dressed. "Do you mind giving me a ride?" She asked fully dressed and pulling some sneakers on, she walked over to the pot and poured the coffee into two cups. "No it's cool. Where do you need to go?" He asked her, she groaned she didn't want to tell him that part. "The hospital" She said, "oh you're going to see the doctor?" He asked her watching her taking the cold compress of her head. She shook her head no. He raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. He took her cell phone going to the contacts. "What are you doing?" She asked him seeing he had her phone as she walked over handing him a cup of coffee. He took it and handed her phone back. "Putting myself in your contacts so you can call me when you need a ride instead of walking." He told her she just nodded slipping her phone into her jacket pocket, her wallet into the other. "Am I getting my jacket back?" He asked her and she smiled at him. "Nope" She told him making him laugh. He got up and the two left the apartment, Reid smiled when he saw her lock the door.

"Call me when your done" he told her she just nodded. He knew she wouldn't. "Thanks Reid" She muttered but he still heard it. He smiled at that, she had a problem thanking anyone. He watched her disappear into the hospital before calling up Tyler to hang out. Three hours later Reid was walking around the hospital. He had just gotten out of the ER for stitches in his hand for getting into a fight with Aaron. He was hungry so he walked trying to find the cafeteria.


	4. Apperances Lie

**Appearances Lie**

He paused as something caught his eye. Looking closer he saw Alex sitting in one of the rooms. He was confused somehow he had ended up in the pediatrics ward. Reid stepped forwards towards the window that looked into the room. He froze as his eyes absorbed what was in front of him. A small boy lay in the bed. He had an iv in one hand, a tube down his throat keeping him breathing. He saw dozens of machines around them. Alex sat in a chair next to his bed. Her feet propped up in another chair, a book in her lap. He watched as she held the boy's hand tightly as she read to him. On the table next to her were a couple more books and a dozen empty cups of coffee

It literally broke his heart seeing this. He had just met this girl but he felt a lump in his throat as he watched Alex read to the broken little boy in the bed. "What are you doing here?" James asked walking up to him. Reid looked over at him and saw he was drinking one cup and had another his hand for Alex. "Uh had to get stitches and got lost on the way to the cafeteria. Who is that?" Reid asked looking back at the little boy. "That's Max. Alex's little brother." James said taking another gulp of coffee. "Is that all she drinks is coffee?" Reid asked, and thinking about it every time he saw her she was drinking coffee. "Yep, if you cut her she bleeds it too." He told her, he watched her wasn't wired or jittery but when he watched her sleep he had noticed the bags under her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Reid asked never taking his eyes off the little boy. "Car accident" Was all James said he nodded. "Where are her parents?" Reid asked thinking that their parents should be in there with him. James shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "They didn't make it, died on scene." James said, Reid nodded. "Is that why she's always working?" Reid asked him and James nodded. "How many jobs does she have?" Reid asked, he couldn't stop asking questions. He had to know more about this girl.

"Six or seven I think?" James said losing track of them all. Reid was shocked, "What we all can't come from a rich family. She's got to pay for the hospital bills somehow. He's on life support. The doctors say he's never going to wake up but that's not going to stop Alex from trying." James said and Reid understood why she wouldn't take any handouts. Why she had blown up at him. She worked her ass off for everything she had and it all went to her brother. "She has an early morning paper route, then she works at a breakfast counter on the weekends, she has the band and dancing thing too, then Nicky's, she baby sits on the side too and some other odd jobs." James said, Reid nodded. "Hell when she hits eighteen she's going to drop a couple jobs and get a job as a stripper. They make more money" James explained Reid's eyes widened.

He couldn't believe that she'd be a stripper to help her brother. But then again he would do anything for the guys or his parents so he kind of understood but he didn't like it. "Any way, I have to get to work, do you mind driving her home?" James asked him, Reid just nodded taking Alex's coffee cup. James left and Reid walked into the room, he quietly closed the door and set her coffee cup down next to her. She didn't pause in her reading to Max at his entrance. He leaned against the wall and just watched her.

Finishing the chapter she took the cup and drinking it greedily. "Thanks James" She said only for her eyes to widen at seeing Reid there. "What are you doing here?" She asked him standing up and blushing slightly. "Uh had to get stitches and got lost. Ran into James right outside and had to get to work. So stay as long as you want and I'll take you back home when your ready." He told her with a smile. She just eyed him up before sitting back down suspiciously. He smiled and went for the other chair. He lifted her feet and sat down putting her feet back in his lap and stretched out. His head falling back against the seat as he pulled his beanie over his eyes. He hadn't slept good last night.

She shook her head at him and continued reading to her brother. "Wait your reading The Notebook to your five year old brother?" He asked her looking at her from under his beanie. She smiled at him, "Yep, if I'm going to read to him I might as well enjoy it too" She told him with a smile as she read to her brother. There was a small knock on the door, "I'm sorry but the visiting hours are over now Alex" The nurse said kindly checking Max's vitals before writing something on the chart. Alex nodded. "Thanks Silvia" Alex told her and nudged Reid quite hard with her foot. He jolted awake looking around only to freak out when he saw black.

Alex laughed and ripped his beanie off and threw it at him. "Come on visitation hours are over." She told him he nodded and got up pulling his beanie on. Reid watched as Alex stood up and kissed her brother's forehead. "Sleep well Max" she told him before walking out the room. Reid followed her. "Are you coming up?" She asked him as he pulled into the garage. "Is that an invitation?" He asked her, she just smiled at him shaking her head as she got out. He smiled back at her getting out himself and locking his truck up. His phone went off while they were in the elevator.

"Hey Tyler" He said into the phone, "Hey man where are you?" Tyler asked him. "Hanging out with Alex" He told him, "Ohhh" Tyler said with a sly voice. "No man not like that" Reid told him, "Wait a minute your with a girl and you're not…? Are you feeling okay?" Tyler asked Alex heard and she laughed as she opened her apartment door and they walked in. Alex closed it behind Reid locking it and walking into the kitchen as he sat on her bed talking to Tyler. "Shut up Tyler, she heard you! You're totally messing up my play innocent plan and then nail her!" Reid laughed into the phone causing Alex to throw a soda at him. He laughed taking the soda.

Tyler just laughed and wished him luck before hanging up. "Wait so you didn't have any food or any cooking utensils what so ever but you can cook?" Reid asked leaning on the counter as he watched her cook dinner easily. "Yep" She told him easily flipping the chicken over that she was browning in the pan. "Why can't you cook?" She asked him with a smile thinking he couldn't. "Only some. Eggs mostly, oh I'm really good at making toast." Reid told her with a laugh. Alex laughed, "And do you butter it yourself too?" She asked him, "Nope I put chocolate syrup on it" He said with a smile. She just laughed rolling her eyes. She turned the oven on and put the pan that had the chicken into the oven to finish cooking.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Reid asked her, "My mom taught me. Her and my dad were always cooking so I ended up taking care of Max and cooking a dinner a lot." Alex said, "Well that's nice of you" Reid told her. "Not really. I had to, my parent's didn't get home till late so I had to or both of us would have starved." Alex said shrugging looking the cabinets to find some vegetables to go with dinner. Finding some green beans she saw she didn't have a can opener. "How do you get canned food and not a can opener?" Alex asked him with a playful smile. Reid just shrugged. "Figured you had one" He told her she just sighed and pulled out a stake knife. Reid froze, "What are you going to do with that?" He asked she just smiled at him, "This is a hobo trick I picked up" She told him putting the can on the counter. She held the knife above it high in the air and then sharply brought the can down stabbing it hard, she raised it again and stabbed down again so it made a V.

She then used the knife and pried the V open. She looked over and Reid just stared at her shocked. "Who needs a can opener?" She asked him dumping the green beans into the pot and warming them up. Reid just shook his head, she was nothing like the prissy bitches he's used to dealing with. "So Sara used to go to your school?" Reid asked trying to keep the conversation going. He watched Alex's face light up at the memories that flooded her. "Yeah we met freshman year, I was already friends with Mimi and she was friends with Jen and we just meshed really well together you know? Then James and Nate joined the group and it was just perfect." Alex smiled, "We were always together, always goofing off." Alex smiled, "So why did Sara transfer?" Reid asked confused why Sara would leave all that, especially her junior year.

"Her parents mostly, they wanted her to graduate from Spenser's. It give her a better chance to get into Harvard. That and Sara's always wanted to go to Harvard." Alex said, "How about you?" Reid asked her, she smiled at him, "What do you mean?" She asked him. "Harvard, college the big change." Reid said she just laughed. "One there's no way in hell I'm going to Harvard!" She laughed, "I don't know what I'm going to do. It's not a priority, I guess I'll just figure all that next year." Alex said waving it away.

"God I'm so jealous of you." Reid said, Alex dropped the wooden spoon. "What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded bending over and picking the spoon up and washing it off. "I wish that I could do that so badly. Just wave all those worries off." Reid said, "Why can't you?" She asked him, "My parents. They want to know exactly what my plans are, what my major is. What classes I'm going to take when I got to Harvard. My dad has already bought a flat next to the school so I don't have to stay in one of the dorms." He told her, "Yeah because having your own flat and going to an Ivy league school is just a death sentence" Alex laughed checking the chicken. Reid glared at her popping her with a oven mit.

She laughed at him and holding the wooden spoon threateningly making him laugh. "No I'm serious yeah you might live on the bad side of town but you don't realize how much freedom you have!" Reid told her, she just rolled her eyes. She was having trouble believing that rich boy had a trouble life. "Yeah and why can't you get the same freedom?" Alex asked him, "I try, I live at the dorms but that doesn't stop my parents charting out my life." Reid told her, "Then talk to them. Life's too short to not being doing what you want." Alex told him pulling the chicken out and melting some cheese on them before fixing both plates.

She handed on to Reid and sat on her bed, with her back to the wall as she turned the TV on. "How are you getting TV?" Reid asked, "I'm stealing it from my next door neighbors. They don't know as long as I don't by anything on the TV." She smiled at him with an evil smile. Reid rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to her and ate the food. "Damn this is good" He said quickly eating the chicken. She smiled at him, "thanks" She said eating her own food. "Uhuh eat your green beans!" She said elbowing seeing him trying to hide them in a napkin.

"But I don't like green beans!" He complained, "eat your damn green beans!" She told him stabbing his hand slightly with her fork. He glared at her and grumpily ate his green beans. He did not like it though. Alex could feel herself coming down off her caffeine buzz and she did not like it. "Just go to sleep" Reid told her taking her plate and pushing her sideways into her pillow. He had been watching her head lean down slightly only for her head to shoot back up.

She groaned, "No I'm fine. I just need more coffee" She said trying to get up but Reid pushed her back down. "Go to sleep damn it" He told her throwing the blanket on top of her. She grumbled but curled up on the bed, her arm circling around a pillow. Reid washed the dishes and set them on a towel so they'd dry. He looked over and Alex was half asleep on her bed. He shook his head and walked over to grab his phone off the floor only to get grabbed by Alex and pulled down on the bed. He looked over at her, "Just shut up and sleep." She told him letting him go and curling up on her side to give him more room, all with her eyes still closed. He just looked at her, "No I'll sleep on the floor" He said sitting up. Her leg came out of no where and wrapped around his waist pinning him down on the bed as she curled up against his chest.

"Yeah because that worked so well last night" She said holding onto his shirt falling asleep. Reid tried to pry her leg off him but her muscles staid tight as she slept. He groaned and set an alarm on his phone, he wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulders, the other resting on her hip as he fell asleep.


	5. Musical Jobs

**Musical Jobs**

He grumbled as Alex's phone alarm went off. She reached over and turned it off. She started climbing out of bed and the cold air hit him hard. He shivered and pulled Alex back down against him as he shivered. Both of them were still fully clothes but still.

She laughed, "Go back to sleep" She told him slipping out of his grasp. Alex got up and changed, then walked over and got some coffee going. "Why are we waking up at five in the fucking morning?" She heard Reid grumbling behind her, she smiled over at him. "Because unlike you bum some of us work for a living!" She told him slipping her phone into one pocket and her wallet in the other like she did yesterday. "Lock up when you leave" She told him going for the door. "Uhuh, I'm driving you missy" He told her, she just rolled her eyes as he got up taking the second cup of coffee and following her out.

They spent the next two hours throwing papers out Reid's truck window, yelling happily when the paper landed where she wanted it to and it laughing hysterically when it missed. They cheered when a dog caught the paper and took it inside. Reid pulled in front of her school and parked. "Thanks for yesterday Reid, and this morning. But you don't have to. I'm just fine on my own." She told him, "I know. I'm only being nice to you so you'll keep cooking me dinner" He told her with a smile, she shook her head and smacked his arm as she slid out of the jeep.

He watched her walk towards the school meeting up with Mimi and Jen on the way. He pulled out his phone as it rang. It was a text message. 'Now you have my number too' It read. He smiled knowing it was Alex. He quickly saved the number and headed to his school quickly. He still had to change into his uniform. "So?" Mimi asked nudging Alex seeing Reid had dropped her off. "So what?" Alex asked, "How was he?" Jen asked jumping right to it. "Why would you think I know?" Alex asked her, "Please the way that man was staring at you? It's obvious!" Jen said Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry to disappoint but we didn't do anything. He drove me home Saturday, I had a cold from walking in the rain so he staid the night and took care of me. Then he dropped me off at the hospital Sunday morning. Then he just showed up at Max's room. He got stitches for getting into a fight with some guy." Alex said waving her hand in the air as they walked into their first class. "Then he drove me back home, I cooked dinner and he staid over again. And then drove me around this morning for my paper route." She told them smiling, she liked waking up to see Reid sleeping next to her. "And how'd you get his jacket?" Mimi asked, "Stole it" She smiled at them happily making them laugh.

As soon as school was over she changed into her cashier uniform for the local pharmacy. James dropped her off, she walked into the back and checked in dropping her book bag and jacket off. She grabbed her name tag and chilled by the register. She was drumming her fingers when she saw a familiar face. "Oh hey Sara" Alex smiled at the girl as she walked up, Caleb was with her. "Hey Caleb" Alex smiled at them. "Hey, so how was your weekend with Reid?" Sara asked her, she groaned. "Oh he told you about that huh?" Alex asked ringing them up. "Nope, Jen did." Sara smiled, she rolled her eyes. "He's a really good guy Alex. You two would be so cute together!" Sara smiled as Caleb paid for it. "Yeah sure" Alex said rolling her eyes. She didn't have time for guys, she worked to much. "So are you working at Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked, "Every night. Well except on Sundays." She said with a shrug, he nodded.

"Well then we'll see you there" Sara smiled at her as the two left. She waved at them, after the cashiering job she changed in the bathroom into some cut off jean shorts and a halter top and some vans. She did her make up in the mirror and walked outside jumping into James's car. She caught a ride with her friends to Nicky's. Looking at the parking lot Reid wasn't there yet. She didn't know why but it sadden her slightly, but she reminded herself that he'd be there tonight. She walked in, walking behind the bar folding her apron in half and tying it around her waist as she took some orders and mixed some drinks.

Two hours later Reid and Tyler showed up. "Hey Alex having fun?" Reid asked her she rolled her eyes. "I'd feel better if that asshole went away" She said nodding her head towards Aaron. Reid and Tyler instantly stiffened. "Is he giving you trouble?" Reid asked her, "Sort of, he'll pretend to order then just waste my time trying to ask me out when I could be helping customers" She told the boys as she mixed some drinks for some guys. Gave them to them and then took the change. "Don't worry, we got it" Reid said, "Wait Reid no!" Alex said but he was already heading towards Aaron. "Don't worry, this is a regular occurrence." Tyler told her before following Reid to be his wingman.

She groaned, she didn't want Reid to get into another fight. Especially if it sent him to the hospital for more stitches. She glanced over to see the Aaron and Reid playing pool against each other. Apparently they were using that to settle their problems. Well better then fighting. "Hey honey got a boyfriend?" A drunk older man asked she smiled, "No sir I don't" She told him handing him a tall beer. "Oh a pretty thing like you not having a boyfriend? That's impossible" He told her, she smiled at that. "Oh yes it trust me" She told him giving some shots to a couple other guys.

"Why not?" He asked her, "Don't have time for them and I'm not going to waste my time on a guy until I know he's the right one." Alex told him taking some money and giving back change. "And how will you know?" He asked her, she smiled shaking her head at this old man. He was relentless. "I guess I'll just know when it happens." She laughed, an hour later Alex find out the flirtatious relentless man was Reid's father. "Dad what are you doing here?" Reid asked him, he just smiled at Reid. "Having a nice conversation with a pretty lady" He said clapping a hand down on Reid's shoulder. "Talk to at home son" he said clapping Reid on the shoulder again before winking at Alex and then leaving.

"What'd he want?" Reid asked once his dad was gone. "Asking a lot about my love life actually." She said with a laugh just brushing it off. Reid narrowed his eyes at the door that his father had left through. "Just relax, how'd it go with Aaron?" Alex asked, "You have to go on a date with him" Reid told her with a smile. She nearly dropped her glass. "What?" She demanded only for him to laugh. "I was just kidding, he'll stop or I'll kick his ass" Reid said she just rolled her eyes.


	6. Bar Fights

**BAR FIGHTS!**

Four hours later she was off, she smiled sitting down only for Mimi and Jen to drag her to the dance floor. Do it Well by Jennifer Lopez was on. Alex laughed as she sang along dancing, soon Sara joined them. Laughing the four girls danced, she glanced down at feeling hands on her hips. She smiled seeing fingerless black gloves. Then Reid's chest against her back as they danced. She smiled reaching up and winding an arm around his neck her hand in his hair. The fingers sliding under the beanie as they danced. Looking over the other girls were dancing too. She had Pogue and Kate that night too.

Caleb had his arms around Sara, while Mimi was trying to get Tyler to dance with her. Jen had grabbed some random guy and was dancing with him. She smiled, Reid was rather good at dancing. Alex was shocked when Reid was suddenly pulled off her, looking over a drunken Nate stood there. "Get your hands off her" Nate snarled at him, James jumped in grabbing Nate and holding him back. Tyler was at Reid's sides in seconds. "Nate what the hell?" Alex demanded from her. "Why are you running around with a shallow rich boy for?" Nate snarled at her, "don't talk to her like that!" Reid snarled at Nate stepping forwards. Alex caught him arm holding him back. "I got this" She told him turning back to Nate. "James get him outside." She said as her and James pushed Nate out of the bar.

Mimi and Jen instantly followed, Reid turned to follow but Mimi stopped him. "Don't, you'll only make it worse" She said with an apologetic smile before running out of the bar. Reid growled but let it go. "What is going on Nate?" Alex asked as James finally had Nate next to the van. "You! Why the hell are you even running around with that rich boy? All he wants is to use you!" Nate yelled at her. "What is he going to use me for Nate? I don't have anything for him!" Alex shouted at him, "He want's to fuck Alex! Hell every guy in that damn bar wants to fuck you!" Nate shouted at her, Alex was taken a back slightly.

"I think you're confusing me for Jen" Alex said only to smile apologetically to Jen but she just smiled and shrugged. "No I am not! All he wants to do is fuck you and leave you like trash!" Nate yelled at her, "How would you know Nate? You haven't spent anytime with him!" She shouted at him, "I don't need to! I'm a guy I know what he wants!" Nate shouted at her, James was trying to hold Nate back but they were shouting in each other's faces. "Why just because you want too you think every guy does!" She shouted at him, he glared at her before she jumped out of the way just as he threw up.

"If you had thrown up on me I never would have forgiven you!" She told him harshly, Alex pulled out her phone as it rang. It was Reid. 'You okay or do I need to kick his ass?' she smiled at the text making the girls look over and read it smiling too. "Aw he offered to beat Nate up for you!" "If that's not love I don't what is!" Mimi and Jen said making Alex roll her eyes. 'No, I'm fine. You don't need to kick his ass. Don't want you getting stitches again.' She sent the text and slide it back into her pocket as the three girls walked inside while James took Nate home.

"I wouldn't be needing stitches! I can take his ass." Reid said as they appeared. "Uhuh sure," Alex said grabbing her book bag from behind the bar. "You heading home?" Tyler asked her, "Yeah better start walking now, I still have homework to finish." She said, "How many times do I have to tell you? You are not walking!" He told her getting up and walking with her out of the bar. Mimi and Jen would ride home with Tyler. She threw her book bag on the floor and climbed in. That was one thing about Reid's truck, she always had to climb in and always fell out.

The two walked into Alex's apartment. "So what's Nate's problem?" Reid asked her, she sighed sitting on the floor pulling her books out. "He's been bent on trying to date me since he met me!" Alex groaned, "Not so enthusiastic about it are you?" He asked her dropping his own book bag. She just smiled, "Hell no. Since the accident I don't have time for it. Hell I don't even have time to sleep." Alex said getting up to make a pot of coffee. Reid knew that all to well. Since he started saying with Alex they were averaging a few hours of sleep at night.

An hour later Reid groaned pushing his book away from him. Alex laughed at him until his phone went off. "Great" He muttered opening it, "Hey dad" Reid said, "Oh didn't know you meant tonight" Reid said. He groaned again. "Yeah I'll be right there." He said hanging up. "What's that about?" Alex asked as Reid gathered his books. "Apparently my dad wants to talk to me about something." He sighed standing up. "Well have fun having the talk with your dad and just remember to wrap it every time and you'll be good." Alex laughed teasing him. He made a face sticking his tongue out at her before leaving. Another hour later Alex passed out on the floor. She jumped up as someone was knocking on her door. Confused she got up and looked at it to see Reid standing there with two cups of coffee. "Alex! Wake up!" He said again knocking harder.

She shook her head and opened the door for him. He stepped in as closed it behind him. "You better get dressed or we're going to be late." He told her, "For what?" She asked him, "Work" He told her as if it was obvious. She just smiled and changed. She shoved all her books into her book bag, took the cup of coffee Reid offered her and they climbed into his truck. That morning the same dog caught the paper again. "Does he do that every morning?" Reid asked watching the golden retriever run back into the house through the doggy door. She nodded, "Yep" she laughed, "So what did your dad want to talk to you about?" She asked him as they dropped off the empty sacks before leaving.

He sighed, "If you don't want to talk about you don't have too" She told him, he just smiled at her. "Actually he didn't want me talking to you." He said, her eyebrows furrowed at that. He smiled and used his thumb and smoothing her eyebrows back, "Don't worry. I never listen to him" Reid told her with a smile. "Why would he say that?" Alex asked him, "He doesn't approve of…" He started but she finished. "Of my lack of status?" She filled in and he nodded, "Figures" she said looking back out the window. Reid watched her, she had become a little silent. "I guess that's why you don't like rich people?" Reid asked her she nodded.

"No offense but they piss me off. The never have to work for anything. They always get handed everything they want. They use their power and status and think that it makes everything okay, when it doesn't. It doesn't change the important things. You still die, no amount of money or status is going to change that. It's just a matter of where and when and if you got out alone or with someone." Alex said pondering it now. Reid smiled over at her, "Would you want to go out alone or with someone?" Reid asked her, "I would want to go out with someone. It's less lonely that way." She said as Reid parked in front of her school. "See you tonight?" She asked him, he nodded. "See you tonight" He smiled at her. She grabbed her bag and jumped out of his truck making him laugh.

She closed the door behind her and walked towards Mimi and Jen who where waiting for her. She pulled out her phone as it rang. 'You're cute when you do that' it read, she looked behind her but the black truck was already gone. She blushed biting her bottom lip as she closed her phone turning it on vibrate as she met her friends and walked into the school. "So are you guys dating yet?" Mimi asked, "Nope" She said, "But his father doesn't even want me around him." Alex said, "Why?" Jen asked, "He thinks I'm only interested in Reid for his trust fund." Alex explained, "Oh so you are interested in Reid?" Mimi asked, Alex groaned and pushed them. "Shut up!" She complained making them laugh.


	7. I Love Swimming

**I love Swimming**

"Alex are you going to the swim meet?" Mimi asked her that night after work. "What swim meet?" Alex asked confused. Mimi stared back at her with a confused look. "The guy's swim meet. It's this Sunday" Jen told her, Alex looked over at Reid. "How come you didn't tell me?" She asked him, "I know you're busy on Sundays and I didn't want to bother you with it on your day off." He said carefully, she picked up the hint at what he was saying. "What time is it?" She asked, "8 in the morning" He said, "Then I'll have plenty of time to see it and still have a good day off." She said he smiled at her response. "You sure?" He asked her looking down at her, they were sitting next to each other. "Of course, I'm sure Max won't mind me missing a few hours to see your swim meet. Tell me next time okay?" She asked him he nodded taking a drink of his soda. She smiled leaning back on the arm that he had resting on the back of her chair.

Alex smiled gulping her coffee, she sat on the bleachers with the girls watching the boys warm up before their meets. Alex blushed slightly when she saw Caleb getting out of the pool after he won his meet. He was soaking wet and it only made his muscles glisten. "That's the best part" Sara smiled from next to her. Alex smiled giggling as she drank her coffee. "I think I just became a huge fan of swimming" Alex said, she never was that crazy about the sport but now she understood why girls loved watching it.

"Oh look you man's up!" Sara smiled nudging her, looking over Reid was in the pool, his feet on the side of the pool as he held onto a bar getting ready to launch himself off. She smiled, "he is not my man!" Alex told them but they just rolled their eyes. "Sure" They all smiled back at her making her glare at them. She almost dropped her coffee when Reid got out, he took his goggles and cap off punching the air when he saw he won. Smiling he got out of the pool, he was quite sculpted. "Babe you're drooling" Mimi told her closing her mouth for her. "Yeah you're not interested my ass" Jen laughed seeing her shocked expression, she glared at them. "I'm not!" She said but that didn't stop them from laughing.

"You did great Reid!" Alex smiled surprised when he hugged her lifting her off the ground. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks!" he smiled as the two said their goodbyes to everyone else. "Just drop me off, go celebrate with everyone" She told him, "Nope" He said parking and walking with her inside. She rolled her eyes at him, as they walked into his room. The doctor was there over looking Max. "Any change?" She asked him, he shook his head no. She sighed and slumped into a chair. The doctors were trying to be realistic with her but Alex refused to pull the plug on Max. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her brother.

Reid fell into his usual seat getting comfortable, Alex put her feet into his lap grabbing a book. She held Max's hand as she read to him. Reid soon had his beanie over his eyes as he slept, Alex's calm voice putting him to sleep. "Hey Alex is Alexandria your whole name?" Reid suddenly asked thinking about it. She smiled, "Yeah it is. I guess it's not hard to figure out with the nickname Alex huh?" She asked him, he laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right." He told her stretching out in the chair, it caused her feet to shift and her heels dug right into his crotch. He groaned as she retracted her feet, he leaned forwards onto his legs as he groaned in pain.

"Sorry" Alex said feeling sorry about it but trying hard not to laugh. He glared at her, "You're the one that moved!" She defended as giggles escaped. She clapped her hand over her mouth trying to keep them silent. He glared at her furiously. "Shut up!" He growled at her, she smiled right back at him. "And what are you going to do to keep me silent?" She demanded from him, a smirk crossed his face as he suddenly shot forward his lips sealing over hers. Her eyes widened as she felt her body freeze. His lips moved over hers easily but with a strength. He reached his hand forwards holding the nape of her neck keeping their lips together. His thumb rubbing against her jaw trying to coax her to kiss him back. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips moved, her head tilting slightly. Her shaking hand hesitantly grabbed his shirt collar pulling him forwards. His lips covered hers more as they kissed softly. She sighed into the kiss and Reid pulled back slowly. He kissed her again softly before resting his forehead against hers. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." He told her honestly, she saw nothing but truth in his blue eyes.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly again, "Then why'd you wait so long?" She asked him pulling back slightly. He kissed her again softly, a small short kiss between their sentences. "Wasn't sure how you'd react about a rich boy kissing you." He told her kissing her again softly. She smiled "So why now?" She asked him kissing him softly again. "I figured oh well and went for it" he told her kissing her again softly. "Glad you did" She told him kissing him again only to hear clapping, the two looked out the window to see all the nurses gathered outside the window they were clapping and cooing. Alex blushed dropping her face into his shoulder and neck. "So did I do good?" Reid asked the nurses only to receive more clapping and cheering. Alex laughed as she hid her embarrassed face.


	8. Meet the Parents part 2

**Meet the Parents Part 2**

It was a routine for them, every Sunday Reid had a swim meet so they'd go to his meet then go the hospital, then party afterwards. Then they'd go back to the apartment, Alex would make dinner, Reid would clean it up. Get up the next morning do the paper route, Reid had kept some of his school uniforms at Alex's apartment so he wouldn't have to stop at the dorms before school. School work, then Alex would go to her cashiering job, Nicky's that night. Go back to the apartment do homework if they had any. Bed and start it all over the next day. It went on like this for two months the two falling into an easy cycle. Reid and Alex were officially boyfriend and girlfriend much to Nate's disapproval.

"Reid this isn't a good idea!" Alex complained, "Yes it is! You'll be just fine" Reid told her, she grumbled. It was Pogue's birthday and she'd be meeting Reid's mother for the first time and the disapproving father for the second. "But they already don't like me!" Alex complained, Reid rolled his eyes. "You'll do just fine! They're worried that's all." Reid told her, Alex rolled her eyes. She knew Reid was just trying to comfort her. "Uhuh what ever you say" She said, laying her head down on his shoulder. She had taken to sitting in that middle seat with her legs on the passenger side. She held Reid's hand as he shifted without a problem.

"It'll be fine. Besides you'll be hanging out with the group for most of it. They only stay for a little bit and then all the parents leave." Reid told her she nodded. She grumbled as they walked up to the huge house. She was still knocked on her ass every time she saw their huge spectacular houses. Reid parked next to all the other fancy cars. Alex opened her door but Reid was already there, he offered her his hand and she took it and helped her out of the truck. "But I thought you liked it when I jumped out?" She asked him, "I do. I just don't want your pretty dress getting ruined." He explained, she smiled the girls had all gotten ready in Sara and Kate's dorm. She wore a sleeveless white dress that was knee length. It had a pink ribbon around the waist with some Rhine stones on it making it sparkle. She wore white heels with it just trying to be simple as she could with Kate and Sara dressing her.

"Which you look amazing in by the way" He smiled kissing her cheek as they walked inside Reid holding a gift bag for Pogue. "You're not seriously going to give him that are you?" She asked him he only smirked that devil smirk. She soon figured out every time he had that smirk something bad was going to happen. Laughing the two stepped inside. He put the gift back with all the other and shook Pogue's hand then gave him a manly hug. "Happy birthday man" He told him, Pogue just smiled at him. Alex hugged Pogue wishing him a happy birthday. "Where is everyone?" She asked him, "Do you have to ask?" He asked her. Looking over the girls were all dancing while the guys stood around them dancing too but giving any guy that dare approach them a death glare.

Alex smiled and grabbed Reid's hand pulling into the crowd. "I want a dance from you" She whispered into his ear, he smiled his hands grabbing her hips. "Well if my Lady demands it" he said teasingly as they joined the group dancing. Alex smiled feeling Reid's hips grinding against hers. She smiled, her arm wrapped up around his neck holding them close. Reid glanced up and his eyes darted over to the hall. He groaned, "What is it?" She asked him as they kept dancing. "Dad's calling" Reid said, Alex followed his eyes and saw his dad watching them.

"In trouble?" She asked him, "Yeah should have said hi to them first." Reid groaned, "Old fashioned parents, besides they don't know I've moved in with you so keep that kind of quite." Reid told her she nodded. "Wait how do you cover it when they call the dorm?" Alex asked him, Tyler 3-ways it without them knowing." He told her, she nodded. As they held hands walking over to his father. "Dad" Reid greeted shaking his hand. "Oh Alex how are you doing?" He asked his eyes falling on Alex. "I'm doing good how are you?" She asked shaking his hand. He kissed the top of it making her blush slightly. "Quite well." He told her still holding her hand and wrapping it around the crook of his arm as he led them into the kitchen. Alex looked nervously back at Reid who smiled reassuring after walking with her, his hand on the small of her back.

"Now this is Jacky, Reid's mother and my lovely wife" He smiled kissing his wife on the cheek fondly. Alex smiled at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Reid has nothing but good things to say." Alex assured her, Reid smiled at how polite Alex was. Jacky smiled back at her, "Oh I'm just happy to finally meet you! Reid never shuts up about you." She said making her son blush and cough slightly. Jacky smiled at Reid, "Well you do!" She told her son swatting at his arm.

"So Alex are you of the Macbeth's, Macbeths or no relation?" Jacky asked her Alex blushed, "Uh no relation" Alex said quickly, they nodded. "That's weird I could have sworn they had a daughter about your age?" Danny asked, "Yeah a lot of people think that." She said uncomfortable about it. Reid noticed and begged his mom with his eyes to change the conversation. "So Alex do you have any siblings?" They grilled Alex smiled, "Yes a younger brother" She told them, "Oh how old is he?" Jacky asked, "He's five" Alex said even more uncomfortable. Reid noticed this, "Well I think that's enough grilling for now. Mom, Dad, have fun" Reid said kissing his mom on the cheek before guiding Alex out of the room.

"Sorry about that" Reid apologized, "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault" She told him squeezing his hand as they made it back to the dance floor. "Why hasn't Kate been around?" Alex asked just realizing that Kate had been missing in the past couple times that they hung out. Reid sighed, "Him and Kate broke up." He said, "They had some problems, they tried to get through it but she couldn't deal with it. So they broke up." He said, "aw poor Pogue" She said, "he doesn't look to upset" He smiled looking over Jen was all over him. "He likes the dark colored skin girls huh?" Alex asked smiling at Reid, he nodded.

Laughing the spent the night dancing away. They laughed as Pogue blew out the candles on his cake. "Okay now, my present first!" Reid said pushing the present into his pocket. Alex giggled insanely as Reid held a microphone to Pogue's mouth unknowingly to him as he read the card that Reid insisted he read out loud. "To Pogue, don't use them all up in one night. Love Alex and Reid" Pogue read, Pogue gave read a confused glance only to pull the tissue paper out of the bag and his face turned white as a smile stretched across his face.

"I can help you use those if you like?" Jen offered nudging Pogue as the group looked into the bag laughing their asses off when they saw it was filled with hundreds of condoms of different kinds. Some that glowed different colors, some that had different flavors and such. Alex laughed at her friend as Reid held her up laughing himself. "Thanks guys!" Pogue said sarcastically rolling his eyes at them. The just raised their glasses to him not being able to stop laughing.

The next night his parents had called him back to his house. Confused he parked and walked inside. "Hey mom, dad. What's going on?" Reid asked kissing his mom on the cheek. Danny tossed an old newspaper on the table as well with a picture. Reid picked them up, it was an article about the accident that killed Alex's parents and put her brother on life support and a family picture. It had her mom in it with another man then the one in the article. There were six kids of different ages in the picture. Reid recognized Alex and Max in it immediately. Reid was confused, who was the man and other four boys?

"You know how we asked her if she was part of the Macbeths?" She asked him he nodded, "She is" Jacky told him, "No way" Reid said, "You didn't know?" Danny asked him blatantly pointing holes through Reid's relationship with Alex. "Why would she hide that?" He asked him. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Reid said dropping the items on the table and heading back to Alex's apartment completely confused. He had a lot to think about. His father really didn't like Alex.


	9. Premeditated Murder

**Premeditated Murder**

Alex sat on the floor of her apartment the next day. It was a Sunday afternoon and visiting hours were over. Reid was over at his parents for some family thing. Alex shrugged it off, she had to much homework to do to wonder what family thing could be going on. She smiled as he walked into the apartment, she had given him a key since he had moved in. "Hey is everything okay?" She asked him, he nodded. She raised an eyebrow at him, he just shrugged it off and sat behind her. "What are you studying for?" He asked her, "mid terms for history" She told him, rubbing her neck. Reid smiled and pushed her hand away.

He replaced it with his owns, his fingers gently but firmly rubbing her neck and shoulders. She moaned sitting up straight her head rolling back slightly. Reid smiled feeling her shoulders and back had nothing but knots. "Where'd you get all these knots from?" Reid asked "It's from studying, my back always gets fucked up when it comes to studying" She complained, he smiled and pushed her books to the side and laid her down on her stomach. He straddled her hips and lifted her shirt up to her mid back. He started at her waist and rubbed at the bare skin. She had her head resting on a open notebook moaning and arching her back into Reid's hands.

The past couple weeks the sexual tension was building between the two but Alex had always pulled away from him every time he tried. He decided to use that to his advantage this time. "God Reid that feels so good" She moaned as he worked out another knot. He smiled down at that, "Told you I was good with my hands" He smiled down at her, his hand held Alex down while his other hand unclasped her bra quickly. She sat up slightly, "Reid" Alex started but he just smiled pushing her back down. "Just trust me" He told her, she sighed but his hands felt so good against her back. She didn't want it to stop.

She laid back down as he raised her shirt to the tops of her shoulders. She moaned as her eyes closed as he rubbed her back. His fingers were slightly calloused but it felt good rubbing against her back. "God Reid" She smiled as she felt her back relax and loosen but she shivered as his fingers dragged over her back. She smiled as he did it a couple more times before he held her waist leaning down his lips grazing her exposed neck and shoulder. "Reid" Alex moaned, she couldn't help it. It felt so good. He let his body blanket hers as his lips and tongue teased her neck causing her to shiver.

Reid was sliding his hands around her waist to her stomach and slowly bunching the fabric as his hands moved up only for the two of them to jump when Alex's phone went off. She looked over and saw it was the hospital calling. She grabbed her phone flipping it open, "Yes?" She asked into the phone, Reid ignored the call and kept teasing her neck and shoulder as his thumbs ran circles across her stomach. "What?" She practically shouted into the phone causing Reid to jump. "I'll be right there! Don't let him touch him! Call security if you have to!" She shouted into the phone, Reid got off Alex as she sat up snapping her bra closed and pulling her shirt back in place. She grabbed her jacket. "Come on, there's going to be a murder tonight." She growled venomously.


	10. First Time

**First Time**

He saw fury on her face and didn't question it. He got up grabbing his truck keys as they left for the hospital. Alex hit the ground running and stormed into the hospital. Reid chased after her, came to a halt as they turned onto Max's hallway only to see four tall burly men standing there. They had their arms crossed but they smiled at Alex. "Alex!" They shouted going to hug her but she pushed past all of them and stormed straight into Max's room. Reid gulped as the four men turned to Reid. "Who are you?" One of them demanded, "Alex's boyfriend" Reid said instantly. "Yeah we'll see about that" Another snarled his eyes narrowing as did the other three.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex's voice filled the hallway. Reid looked over and saw Alex arguing with the man from the picture. "I'm his father I have every right to do this!" He shouted right back at her. "No you don't! You don't give a damn about him! So get the fuck out of here!" She shouted at him, Reid made a move to step into the room but the four boys kept him out. He glared at them, he couldn't use so openly like this. "Pull that plug!" The man shouted at the doctor. "Don't you dare!" Alex shouted at him, fury on her face but tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Alex but your step dad never adopted him. Mr. Macbeth is the legal guardian of Max and is within his rights to do this." He said, Max glared at him before turning to her step father. "Go to hell!" She shouted at him grabbing the door to Max's room and almost ripped it off it's hinges as she slammed it shut. Her four brothers turned to her but she blew right past them grabbing Reid's arm and sprinting out of the hospital. She made it back to the truck before she just broke down. She sat in her seat her arms wrapped around her legs as she cried.

Reid quickly figured out what had happened. He scooted over and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his head resting against her back. "Why didn't you tell me?" Reid asked her, she paused her crying slightly and looked at him. "That sperm donor is not my father!" She shouted at him the tears pouring down. Reid nodded wiping the tears away, he held her close to him as he drove back to the apartment. They walked inside and he sat her down on the bed wrapping his arms tightly around her. She cuddled against his chest as she straddled his lap. Once she had calmed down she took a deep breath.

"My parents divorced when Max was just born. My dad took all the boys except for Max. A judge wouldn't take an newborn from a mother. He didn't want me to I staid with my mom. She remarried a great man. They were on the way to one of my concerts when a drunken driver nailed them straight on. Killed my mom and dad and put Max on life support. And that bastard just pulled the plug." Alex growled against Reid's chest. Now he understood why she had lied to his parents. She did come from a rich family, sort of. But she still lived here, still worked to support her brother, only for her biological dad to come in and pull the plug.

She sat up looking straight into Reid's blue eyes. He wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Look at this way, at least Max is in heaven with your parents now." He told her she smiled softly at that. That part was true. She smiled and kissed Reid softly. "Thanks Reid" She told him, he smiled and kissed her softly, his hands holding onto her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. The kissed suddenly turned hungry. Alex couldn't help, she felt her body heating up. She sat closer to Reid so her hips were right above his as she grinded on him her tongue brushing against his bottom lip. Reid growled and held onto her waist keeping her still.

"Look Alex, don't start if you're not going to finish it." He told her, she smiled into his hungry eyes and kissed him hard. He groaned rolling her over pinning her down into the queen sized bed. Reid would have bought her the King but she refused saying it was too much. He smiled kissing her hard. His hand holding onto her thigh as she hooked her leg over her hip as he grinded down on her. She moaned her head falling back into the pillows at the friction. Reid nibbled and sucked on her exposed neck. "Reid" Alex growled as her hips rubbed against his begging for some kind of friction. He smiled, his hands sliding in her shirt quickly ripping it off over her head. She smiled and ripped both of his off too.

He ground his hips down on hers causing her to bite her bottom lip as she moaned holding onto his back, her nails scratching at his muscles. He paused and looked at her, "You sure?" He asked her again just to clarify. "Yes I'm sure now get your damn pants off!" She shouted at him fighting with his belt buckle. He smiled and obliged peeling her pants and boy shorts off, kneeling in front of her he quickly undid his belt. He was zipping his pants down when his eyes widened as he saw one of Alex's hands grab her own breast, her two fingers pinched and rolled the nipples while her other hands was rubbing against her stomach. He smiled and practically rolled off the bed in his hurry to get his pants and boxers off.

He fumbled in his wallet pulling a condom out, he ripped it open and was about to put it on when he heard a cross between a whine and moan coming from Alex. He looked over to see she was arching off the bed slightly as she watched him with a hungry stare. He smiled at her, "What do you want to put it on?" He asked her holding it up. She snatched it from him knocking him into a sitting position. She smiled as she pulled the condom and easily put it on him. She then straddled him, his hands holding her waist as she stared into his blue eyes as she lowered her hips down.

The both moaned as she rested on him, before his hands lifted her hips up and brought her back down. She moaned her head falling backwards as Reid held her close his teeth grazing her collar bone before his lips sucked in one of her nipples his tongue flicking it. Alex cried his name out at that as she moved her hips faster. He smiled holding her hips and slamming her down, his hips bucking up to meet her. "Reid" She moaned/screamed out. He smiled and rolled her over pinning her on the bed. He dug his feet into the bed as he pushed forwards slamming his hips into hers. "Ah Reid!" Alex moaned, she was so turned on by him. She couldn't help it, her body was moving on it's own. Her hips moving slightly at different angles. The both practically screamed out when she angled her hips just right and he that special spot inside.

"Oh Reid, faster please" She begged underneath him. He happily obliged slamming harder into her. He growled as he heard his phone going off for the fifth time. He grabbed it seeing it was Tyler, he opened it. "I'm fucking busy" He growled into the phone closing it he threw it across the room, it landed into a bean bag chair. Alex growled at him her nails scratching at his chest, his head fell backwards moaning as she did so. It turned her on even more the way he handled that call. "Reid…so…..Reid…oh!" But Alex couldn't form a sentence as her back arched pushing her further into him as she shook underneath him. Her head falling back into the pillow as she screamed out his name.

He grunted slamming into her again he felt her walls clamp down on him hard and then release and do it again and he grunted as he reached his pumping into her riding out his own release as he growled into her chest holding her close to him. The two fell back into the bed. "God why'd we wait this long for that?" Alex asked breathless as her fingers ran through his hair as she cradled his head against her chest. Reid smiled panting as his body shook slightly. "I don't know, but I tried" He told her smiling up at her nipping at the top of her breast. She gasped and shuttered against him. "Uhuh rich boy" She smiled at him affectionately. Reid smiled the insulted nick name had turned into a pet name and he would never admit that he loved her calling him that.

Reid growled when he heard Alex's phone going off, before Alex could grab it Reid did. He opened it seeing it was Tyler. "What?" He demanded into the phone. "You done now?" Tyler demanded from him laughing slightly. "What do you want Tyler?" Reid asked him, "Just wondering if you're going to be at the party tonight. It's gotten moved to the dells." Tyler told him, he looked up at Alex and she nodded. "Yeah we'll be there." Reid told him. "All right and don't use all your energy up, you still have school tomorrow!" Tyler told him, Reid rolled his eyes. "Yes mother" Reid laughed into the phone closing it.

"Urgh I think we need a shower" Alex said stretching. Reid smiled at the we part. Up until that point they had showered separately. "Oh we huh?" Reid asked, "Yep, that way I can take advantage of you in the shower" She smiled at him he smirked down at her. "And what makes you think you'll be the one taking advantage?" He asked her she just smiled that cunning smile at him. He smiled as she slipped out underneath him, she shook her ass at him and then ran for the bathroom. Reid smiled and chased after her discarding the condom in the trashcan and chased after her.


	11. False Police Reports

**False Police Reports**

An hour later they were pulling up to the dells. She smiled hugging Mimi, Jen and Sara. "So soar?" Mimi asked trying to hide her giggles. Alex glared at them, "Speaking of which. Hey baby boy!" Alex shouted wrapping an arm around Tyler's neck and pulling him down into a noogey. "If he doesn't pick up the first three times he's busy!" She told him messing his hair up. "Ah! Reid get your old woman off me!" Tyler playfully shouted pushing at Alex. "Old woman?" Alex demanded, "Mimi get him!" Alex shouted and Mimi obliged ticking his sides. "That's not fair!" Tyler shouted, Caleb sighed. "To think a couple years ago that was us giving noogeys to Tyler and now it's girls." Caleb said laughing making Pogue and Reid laugh too. Tyler picked up Alex lifting her up in the air. "Ah! Tyler if you drop me I'm going to kill you!" She shouted at him, he slipped her arm off his neck and tossed her to Reid who easily caught her before turning around and attacking Mimi back.

"Not so tough when Alex isn't around huh?" Tyler demanded having one arm around his girlfriend his other tickling her like crazy as he nipped at her ears. Alex laughed watching them, Reid had his arms wrapped her as she leaned back into his chest. "So you gonna play tonight or what?" James demanded from her, "Oh if I must!" She laughed kissing Reid's cheek before climbing up on the stage and putting her bass on and rocking it out with Nate. Reid smiled as She's my Cherry Pie came on. He laughed watched Alex do one part and then gave Nate a look like beat that. He of course would play it back and it went like that between the two.

After that song she played a couple more before taking a break. Reid grabbed her pinning her against him as he growled into her neck. "God you look so sexy up there." He told her she just smiled at him wrapping her arms around his back. "Cops!" James shouted over the microphone and they all quickly took off. That happened to so many dells parties. Alex groaned as a cop got behind her and Reid once they were back on the main street. "What the hell?" Reid demanded, he had just appeared, they were already in downtown Ipswich. There was no way this was about the dells party. "Reid just pull over." Alex said, he sighed. He wanted to use so badly and outrun them but he couldn't with Alex there.

He pulled on the side of the road as the cop pulled up behind them. He walked up to them and tapped his flashlight against Reid's window. He opened it, "Is there a problem officer?" Reid asked him, he flashed the light in Reid's face causing him to squint his eyes and make a face. "Hey that's bright!" Reid complained at it, the cop saw Alex in the passenger seat and flashed it in her face. She did the same thing. She watched as the cop had a picture in his hand then looked back at Alex. Shit.

"Alexandria Macbeth?" He asked, "Yeah?" She asked, he nodded and called out to his partner. "Radio back saying we've got her. Reid Garwin you are under arrest for kidnapping." The cop said opening Reid's door. "What?" Reid demanded as he slid out of the car ready to argue. The cop quickly spun him around and put handcuffs on him. He was cussing up a storm as another cop grabbed Alex out of the cab and pulled her onto the ground putting cuffs on her as well as he walked them back to the squad car. "Look there's been a mistake!" Alex said trying to explain. "Then you can take that up against your father Alexandria." He said putting the both of them in the back of the car.

"This is such bull shit! You're getting your ass fired for this!" Reid yelled at them, "Reid calm down. That's not going to help the situation." Alex told him, Reid looked at her but he was still furious. The got driven back to the police station where they were put in a holding cell till their parents showed up. "Great" Alex mumbled, "What?" Reid asked her, "You dad's going to love me even more now." She muttered running her hands through her short dark hair. "This isn't your fault, it's that bastards!" Reid said referring to her father.

"Okay you're both free to go." The cop said releasing them. "That's what I fucking thought!" Reid shouted at the cop as he held Alex's hand as they walked towards the door. His mom instantly wrapped him in a hug. Alex gulped as she felt her father's hand grab her other arm ripping her out of Reid's grasp. Her breath was knocked out of her when she slammed against her brother's back. "Let her go!" Reid shouted at him. "No she's my daughter and you will not come near her!" He glared daggers at Reid. "No she's not! You abandoned her and killed her fucking brother! I will see her all I want to!" Reid shouted at him. Alex's eyes widened at Reid talking to her father like that. She struggled against Donnie's arms but there was no point. He was too strong. She groaned and just stood there wiggling against him.

"Speak to me like that again I will not spare you just because you're a Garwin!" Her father shouted at him beckoning her and her brother's to her car. "Reid" Alex whispered as her brother lifted her up tossing her onto his shoulder. Reid stepped forwards to go after them but his father caught his arm. Reid looked back at him glaring but when he looked back for Alex they were already gone. He brushed his father off and raced out the door. He ran to the street as he watched their limo drive away. He cursed kicking the ground as his parents ran after him.


	12. Oh no he didn't!

**Oh no he didn't! **

"You will not see that boy again!" Donald growled at her. "I will see whoever the hell I want to so get over it!" She shouted at him, he smacked her hard. "You are my daughter so start acting like it!" He growled at her.

"You are moving back into the house and you are quitting those disgusting jobs!" He snapped at her, "You can't keep me away from him Donald! I still have school!" She shouted at him, "You will not leave the house for anything. You will be home schooled!" He screamed at her, "What?" She shouted furious now. "Your brothers have already moved your stuff back into the house. End of discussion." He snarled at her, she glared at the brothers in question. They just looked at the ground, they knew better then to argue with their father.

She snarled as they pulled into the house. It was a hundred Acers. She sighed as the house finally came into view. It was a good seven stories and of course Alex's room just had to be on the fifth floor. Not on a ground level or with in jumping distance from the window. "And what makes you think I'm not just going to run away once you all fall asleep?" She demanded, she was once again thrown over Donnie's shoulder as he carried her inside.

"Because of this" He said opening a door. She gasped as she saw Max laying there on the bed, machines all over the place. He was still alive, he had just moved him back to the house. "Why?" She demanded from him. "Because regardless of what you think he's still my son. Now if you want to abandon your brother and leave him here all by himself then be my guest. You know where the door is." She growled at him, he knew that she would never leave her brother.

"I hate you" She snarled storming out of the room and up to her room. Her room was down the hall from Max's. She threw the door open then slammed it shut behind her. She showered and changed only to remember she still had her cell phone. She reached in her pocket but it was gone. "Sorry sis but we had to give it to dad" Will said laying on Alex's bed. She glared at him. "Don't talk to me" She snarled turning around only to run into Charlie's chest. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed where Oliver caught her keeping her on the bed as they all lay on her to keep her there. "I hate you guys get off me!" She shouted kicking and screaming. "Oh come on! We know you love us!" Oliver said using his chocolate eyes in a puppy dog expression. She glared at him, "look you know we can't disobey dad. We're sorry but we're all on orders" They told her.

She glared at all of them, but sighed. She had missed her older brothers. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist and hugged him tightly. "So who's that Garwin dude?" Donnie asked pulling up Alex's pant leg and drawing on her calf. "He's my boyfriend" Alex mumbled against his chest. "Have you fucked him?" Charlie demanded, "Ew guys I'm not talking to you about this!" Alex told them, "Alex, I'll tickle you if you don't tell us!" He demanded holding her foot tightly. She glared at him, "Do you really want to know? Or should I just tell you how good he is?" She asked them, they all made throwing up noises. "I'm going to kill him" Donnie said, he was the oldest and recently a Harvard grad. In the medical field. Charlie was next and going for law school. Oliver was the creative one like Alex and he was attending Oxford. William was next and he was in his freshman year at Harvard not knowing what to go for.

"You asked" Alex told them snuggling against Oliver. She always liked him the best. "Uhuh so you love him?" Oliver asked her she blushed, "I don't know. But it's close" She told him he just nodded and kissed his sister's forehead. He wanted his sister happy but he was just as protective of her as their brothers but he just didn't voice it. He was more subtle about it. "Now get some sleep you have your first day of home school tomorrow" Donnie told her, "Oh god please tell you guys aren't teaching me?" She asked, "Nope Dad hired some tutors for you." Will said she nodded but Oliver hung back as she changed in her bathroom.

"Ollie can I please borrow your cell phone?" She begged, "Nope" He told her shaking her head. "You're so unfair! This is total Romeo and Juliet and it's not going to work out well for me either!" She shouted at him and kicked him out of the room. He laughed and shook his head at her going to his own room. She changed and stood out on her terrace looking out over the back yard. This was going to royally suck.

Reid's dad dropped Reid off at his truck so he could pick it up. "I'll see you guys this weekend" Reid told them kissing his mother's cheek and getting in his truck. He kept driving down the street and pulled up to Alex's building. He saw the light on in her apartment. His heart skipped a beat. He got out and ran to the elevator, he almost jammed the button in his hurry. He ran down the hall to see her door open. He pushed it open all the way. "Alex!" He called happily only to freeze in the doorway. The apartment was completely empty. The bed was there but it was stripped of it's sheets and comforter, only the pillow remained. Looking over Alex's pile of clothes were gone, he ran into the bathroom all her shower stuff was gone as well as her tooth brush. His face fell as he saw his lonely tooth brush in the cup. He picked it up and squeezed it in his hand.

The bastard had taken her. He clenched his jaw tightly shut as his eyes flared black in anger. He felt his phone going off immediately. "What?" He snapped into the phone furious. "Wow dude calm down, what happened?" Tyler asked into the phone. "Alex's dad took her. Her apartment's empty." Reid snarled and quickly filled him in that the cops had picked them up on some bull shit kidnapping charge just so he could get his hands on Alex.

"Mimi do you know where Alex's house is?" Tyler asked her, he groaned when she shook her head. "All right just come back here Mimi's calling all their friends to see if any of them know where she is." Tyler said, "thanks man I'll be there in a little bit" He said hanging up the phone. He sighed sitting on the bed. He fell to his side as he held back the tears of rage that came to him. His head fell on the pillow and he breathed in Alex's scent. He picked up the pillow and decided it was coming back with him. He grabbed his other clothes and got back into his truck and went to the dorms. It had been three months since he slept in the dorms.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without her. He stepped into the dorm to see Tyler and Mimi chilling on Tyler's bed. Apparently she had taken up shop in their dorm room in his absence. Well it didn't matter to much because the public school was just down the block. "No one knows where he lives. I'm sorry Reid" Mimi said he nodded and collapsed onto his bed. It was stiff from not being slept on. "This is such bull shit!" Reid growled, "Well I'll text you how she is when I see her in school tomorrow. And she still has to work right? So we'll see her at Nicky's tomorrow night!" Mimi said hopefully. Reid sure hoped so but he doubted it. Her father had made it pretty clear that he didn't want Reid seeing his daughter period.


	13. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Absence making the heart grow fonder**

Reid woke up at six in the morning. He hadn't slept all night. He turned his phone alarm off and sat up. Might as well get up. He put on some clothes and went down to the pool, he decided he'd be early for swim practice. Hell swimming was his first class anyway. He slipped into the pool and just swam laps till Tyler finally threw a tennis ball at his back to get his attention. He was zoned out for the rest of the day. He didn't even have any witty come backs for when the teachers yelled at him for not paying attention. By lunch time he hadn't got any text messages from Mimi.

So he text her. 'Sorry she's not in school, maybe she'll be at Nicky's tonight' Mimi sent back hopefully. He groaned as his head fell onto the table during lunch. Tyler had already filled them in on what was going on. "Wait if your dad knew so much about the Macbeths shouldn't he know where Alex is?" Pogue suggested, Reid groaned. "I already tried. My dad doesn't want me seeing her either so he won't tell me!" Reid complained, "That's bull shit" Sara said furious by the whole situation.

"I don't understand her biological father had nothing to do with her life at all and now he's getting all protective and pretends he cares? Well if I know Alex she'll sneak her way out of there!" Sara reassured Reid. "Yeah with her four steroid filled older brothers watching her? Yeah right!" Reid growled, he knew Alex would try to run away but it wouldn't be successful. Reid's eyes scanned the bar as soon as they entered she wasn't there. He frowned and walked over to Nicky. "Hey Nicky where's Alex?" He asked Nicky glared at that.

"Her bastard of a father called up today and said she was quitting and wouldn't be coming back." Nicky wasn't happy about it all. He was making a lot more money when Alex was working, especially from male customers. Reid's jaw clenched so did his fist. "This is getting ridiculous!" Reid shouted slumping into a seat at their table. James sat next to him. "You're telling me! I just went by all of Alex's job, they all said that her dad called up saying she wasn't returning! I even have a voicemail from a blocked number on my phone saying she was quitting the band and never to bother her again!" James shouted slamming his fist onto the table.

"Can't we just look them up in a phone book and break her out?" Jen suggested, "I already did" Reid grumbled folding his arms. "Aw you look like someone put your puppy in a blender" Pogue frowned at Reid. "Yeah that kind of happens when you finally sleep with your girl just for her to be taken away by her dad!" Reid grumbled, "Wait you just know went all the way with her?" Caleb asked shocked. "What?" Reid demanded, "Nothing I just didn't figure you guys would have waited this long. I mean Alex yeah I can understand because she never slows down with her jobs and all but you?" Caleb asked, he glared at her. "Look I tried a lot earlier then this but she kept brushing me off. Or we kept having interruptions" He started pointedly at Tyler. Tyler just smiled at him. "You would have been late for a meet!" Tyler defended making Mimi giggle.


	14. Match Makers

Match Makers

**It had been three weeks so far and Alex hadn't heard anything from Reid. She had tried on multiple occasions been wrestled away from the phone or running from her brothers with one of their cell phones in hand as she tried to send a text message to Reid only to be tackled to the ground just before she finished. She was getting sneaker every time but they always caught her at the last second. She sighed as she laid on Max's bed with him, she had back resting on a pillow against one of the end fore posters reading The Notebook to him. She couldn't help it, when it came to the sex scenes she'd blush and read silently to herself. Max didn't need to hear those parts. **

"**Quite daydreaming and pick a better book!" Oliver told her grabbing the book from her. "Hey! That's one of the best love stories of all time!" Alex defended as he tossed the book on the side of the room. "Hello love" Jack smiled kissing Alex's cheek only for her to smack him. "Don't touch me Jack!" Alex shouted at him, "Jesh I was just saying hello!" He defended, "Well go say goodbye and leave!" She shouted at him, he was ruining time with her little brother. Her home situation didn't help that Jack was over here all the time trying to court her as her father put it. But Alex wasn't having any of it. "Ow why is my precious flower in a bad mood today?" Jack asked brushing his fingers across her cheek. That was it she tackled him grabbing that said hand and twisting it pinning it into his back.**

"**Go away Jack! I'm not going to give into you so just go fuck yourself!" Alex shouted at him kicking him then storming out of the room. She walked upstairs one floor and opened a room. She stepped over the two foot tall little wall they had built of car board boxes. It was a den box for their Dalmatian pregnant mommy. She lifted her head at Alex entering. Alex had spent most of her time in here with her. "Hey Sabrina." Alex smiled scratching the girls head as she laid down next to her. Looking over Duke, the father of the puppies walked over and licked at Sabrina's muzzle before laying down behind her resting his head on her neck. **

"**You guys have it so easy" She said laying her head next to Sabrina and smiled when Sabrina laid her head on top of hers. "Yeah girl you couldn't be happier could you?" Alex asked her running her hand gently across her swollen stomach. She was due any day now. "Wish you would be happier" Will said laying down next to her. "Then let me talk to Reid!" She whined she had been working all of her brothers but Will and Oliver were the closer then the other two to give in. "You know I can't do that!" Will told her, "Oh come on Will! Please! I won't tell him where I'm at just that I'm okay! Please?" She begged him, "You can proof read the text's first." She said he groaned and tossed her his cell phone. "Oh I love you the most!" Alex said wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.**

"**Yeah, yeah just don't tell anyone!" Will told her. She nodded and opened a text message. 'Hey rich boy. Finally convinced my brother to get his phone for a minute. Can't tell you where I am but I love you and that I'm safe.' she text him he showed it to Will who nodded. She sent the message and almost as soon as she sent it there was a response. 'Where are you? I'll come get you. I love you too.' she smiled at the text while Will who read it over her shoulder dry heaved. She smacked his shoulder, she couldn't stop smiling, she didn't mean to text the I love you part but it happened and he loved her back.**

'**I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I'm fine. He moved Max here from the hospital. I can't leave him. I'm sorry.' She text back. 'It's all right I understand. Glad that Max is okay. I'll find a way to get both you and Max out of there.' He text her. 'Okay rich boy' she text back. 'Is he treating you well?' Reid asked, 'I guess. But he keeps forcing Jack on me.' She text back. There was a pause before. 'Who the fuck is Jack?' she smiled at that. 'The suitor my dad picked out. Trust me I crunch his balls with my foot every chance I get.' She promised him, 'Good.' she smiled. "All right give it back now. I think I hear Donnie coming." Will told her. She groaned.**

'**I've got to go. Donnie's coming. Yikes. I love you and I'll talk to you as soon as I can! Good luck at your meet tomorrow!' She test him. "I love you too, thanks we're winning it for sure. Wish you could be there. I'll be waiting.' She smiled but wiped a tear away as she deleted the conversation and gave the phone back to Will. He had back in his pocket just as Donnie stepped in. "There you are. Dad want's you at the stables. Jack's taking you for a ride." Donnie told her, she glared at him. "Alex" He said warningly. She huffed and got to her feet and walked out. **

**She walked to the back yard and smiled at seeing Hades giving Jack a hard time. He had some reins on Hades but he was standing on his back feet not happy at all that Jack had his reins. She smiled at her black Clydesdale horse. "Let him go you dumb ass!" Alex said grabbing the reins from him and walked him a shot distance away from Jack. Hades immediately calmed down at seeing Alex. She smiled as she rubbed his neck. "You giving him a hard time?" She asked him in a baby voice. He nodded his head happily. She smiled and walked him towards the stables and picked up a saddle quickly putting it on him. She tightened it, "You've got quite a temperamental horse" Jack told her, she smiled Hades swung his head at Jack trying to hit him before angrily stomping his hoof into the dirt.**

"**No he just hates ass holes" Alex smiled at him easily mounting him. She smiled at him, it had been awhile since she last rode. Sadly Alex mounted a mare and they rode off. Hades easily out cantering Elizabeth. She smiled watching Hades stretch his long legs out as he exercised turning it into a full on gallop. "Hey wait up!" Jack shouted at her but Alex was already over the hill. She smiled holding on tightly to Hades with her thighs as flew across the grass. She so badly prayed that she could just ride Hades far away from here and never come back. But she couldn't leave Max no matter what. **


	15. Wet Dreams

**Wet Dreams**

That night along with many other nights she dreamt of Reid. She would be sitting on a bench and then Reid would come and sit down next to her wrapping his arm tightly around her pulling her against him. He'd run his hand through her short hair and kiss her softly. He'd hold her close as she straddled him. She always woke up from those dreams sweating. She would take a shower but wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So she'd go downstairs and make some toast. She giggled to herself remember Reid's comment about him being an expert at making toast.

Curious she grabbed some chocolate syrup and squirted it onto her toast. She hesitantly took a bite but was shocked at finding it tasting good. She smiled and finished her toast putting the plate into the sink. She walked upstairs only to hear cries from the dog's room. She opened the door to see Sabrina giving birth. Duke was barking and licking her muzzle encouragingly. Alex turned around and ran upstairs waking up Oliver and Will dragging the both of them downstairs. Will held Duke back while Oliver and Alex watched Sabrina give birth to her puppies. Helping when needed.

Two hours later Sabrina had seven little white Dalmatian puppies. "Oh you did so good Sabrina!" Alex smiled rubbing the poor tired mother's ears. Duke walked over sniffing the puppies before laying next to Sabrina licking her muzzle and face. "And how's the new daddy?" Alex asked him kissing Duke's cheek who kissed her back. She giggled and rubbed his head to watch the puppies nursing. "Good now we can sell them" Donald said from the door. "Dad!" Oliver complained, "You can't sell them for another eight weeks!" Alex told him. He rolled his eyes. "Only a matter of time." Before he left she glared at him. How she hated that man.

"Don't worry Sabrina. I'll make sure your puppies go to good homes." She promised her, as Sabrina closed her eyes ready for sleep. She smiled at her as the three of them laid down with the new parents and additions. They tied different colored strings around each of the puppies necks checking gender as they did so. They wrote genders and next to the colors on a piece of paper. "So how many are we keeping?" Oliver asked, "I don't know. We have to put them on AKC's website and see how many are left over." She told them taking a picture of the newborn puppies. She took Will's lap top and uploaded the pictures as well as advertisement for the puppies.

After an hour they already had one buyer. Alex laid on her bed that day. She had locked her door. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone. That night she still hadn't left her spot she was reading her book again. She lifted her head up at hearing her door open. Confused she looked at it only for her eyes to bulge.


	16. Dreams Come True

**Dreams Come True**

Reid slipped into the door and closed it behind him. His eyes scanned the room but he couldn't see much in the dark. Especially when he got tackled onto the floor.

"Reid!" Alex whispered excitedly at seeing him. He smiled at hearing her voice wrapping his arms tightly around her. "God I missed you" His deep voice whispered in her ear as he hugged her back. She smiled, "Come on" She said walking over to her stereo she turned it on so they could talk without anyone hearing. She had double checked that her door was locked and even dead bolted it just to make sure. "How did you find me?" She asked him hugging him tight as he laid down on top of her on the bed. He was kissing her all over.

"We checked all over town but couldn't find you anywhere. So we figured this must be outside of town. So Sara and Jen did some flirting while Mimi snuck into the records room at the police station and pulled up that bogus kidnapping charge. He had put his address down on the report. So we looked it up and found you." Reid told her, she nodded and grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She hooked her legs around his hips holding her against him. "God I missed you so much!" She moaned into the kiss, he kissed her back roughly. "I missed you too, I was worried sick when I hadn't heard from you and you didn't show up. We figured you would run away as soon as you got the chance" Reid said, "Trust me I would if he didn't have Max" Alex told him, "The bastard is keeping him alive to keep me here. He knows I won't leave if Max is here." She said in between kisses.

He nodded as his hands slipped her shirt over her head. She giggled as his tongue grazed against her neck. "Come on!" She smiled rolling him over, she grabbed his hand and ran over to the other side of the room. She opened the door flicking the light on, she closed it behind Reid and locked it shut. Reid raised an eyebrow at her but she turned the water of her shower on. "So they won't hear me screaming for you" She smiled looping two fingers into his belt loops of his jeans pulling him forwards against her. A wicked smile crossed his face, "Good because I'm going to have you screaming all night he growled in her ear making her giggle. He ripped his shirts off throwing them on the floor as Alex ripped his jeans and boxers off him. "In a hurry?" He asked her, "It's been three weeks!" She told him as her hands ran over his abs.

He smiled and ripped her own jeans and boy shorts off. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his hips as he opened the shower door. It was in the shape of an octagon and had plenty of room. He pinned her up against a wall, the water running over his back and streams of water ran over his shoulders down his chest getting Alex wet. She shivered as the water ran over her slightly. Reid had already slipped a condom on as he rubbed his head at her entrance. She moaned, her head falling forwards onto his shoulder. He smiled holding hips tight as he suddenly shot into slamming into her hard. She gasped, she started to scream his name but Reid covered her mouth. He didn't want to be found out, especially in the shower with her.

She growled against his hand as he pinned her against the wall slamming into her hard. "Oh Alex" Reid groaned as he felt her use her muscles to tighten around her. "Reid wait" Alex said pushing hands against his chest. His eyes snapped to hers worrying that he did something wrong. She gave him that wicked smile and his eyes widened slightly wondering what she was going to do. She smiled unhooking her legs from his hips. She turned him around shoving his back hard against the wall. She pulled the condom off as kissed her way down his chest. "Oh god" Reid groaned knowing what she was going to do now.

She rested on her knees, as her tongue ran over his head. His hands instantly went into her hair, his head falling back against the wall slightly. "What do you want me to do Reid?" She asked him innocently as she continued to lick him, he looked down at her and saw her teasing chocolate eyes. She wanted him to say it. "Suck me off Alex, let me cum in your mouth and watch you swallow it." Reid said his hips rocking forwards slightly as he spoke. She smiled and he watched her head dart forwards. A strangled moan came out of him, Alex smiled using her tongue to rub against his head before bobbing on it, her tongue rubbing circles on the bottom of the shaft. "Oh god Alex" Reid growled using his hands to guide her head like how he wanted it.

She smiled and happily obliged. Reid rested his hand on her hair occasionally giving a lock of a hair a slight tug. Which only got a growl from Alex and she attacked him quickly before going back to doing what she was before he pulled her hair. He smiled only to moan loudly when he felt her moan against him. He looked down as sat Alex was rolling her nipple with one hand while her other hand slid over her. She looked up and saw him watching her so she decided to have more fun with it. She started fingering herself harder as she sucked on him. Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he watched his girlfriend fingering herself for his visual pleasure and to help him get off.

"Ah Alex" Reid growled holding her head tightly as he moved his hips into her harder. "So close" Reid said before he exploded into her mouth. He glanced down seeing she was still fingering herself but she was milking him. He felt himself get light headed as he leaned against the wall for support. Alex saw him looking at her and winked up at him as she continued to suck him off swallowing as she did so. "Alex, you're so fucking sexy" Reid growled at her as he felt his legs shaking slightly. She smiled as her tongue rubbed over the now very, very sensitive tip. Reid nearly buckled at her doing that. He slammed his back, back up against the wall as he a strangled moan rumbled from deep in his chest. "Alex *pant* that's *pant* senSITive!" Reid moaned, his fingers tightening through her hair as she continued to tease him. He felt himself get really hard into her mouth at her teasing and realized she was doing this on purpose, to get him even harder so he could fuck her harder.

Alex smiled at him watching him shake and moan at what she was doing. She let go of him as Reid tackled her onto the shower floor. He reached out the door grabbing his wallet pulling another condom out. He slipped it on, not wasting any time he sat up. He put himself at her entrance. She moaned arching her back slightly at the slight friction. "What do you want Alex? How do you want me to fuck you?" He asked her letting his hand slide against her. A high pitched yelp came from her as he slipped in two fingers pumping them in her as his thumb rubbed at her clit. She moaned and was thrashing slightly underneath him.

He held her down rubbing himself against her thigh as he fisted her. "God Reid, please fuck me hard. Please fuck me as hard as you can! I don't want to walk for a week!" She told him he smiled at her phrasing. He slid his fingers out putting his member back at her entrance. He grabbed her thighs his hands running down them to her shins. He grabbed her ankles and rested them on his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at his positioning. But an evil smirk crossed his face. Her eyes widened she knew she was in for it. His arms snaked under her legs and grabbed her forearms. He pushed off the wall that he had backed the two of them up against and slammed into her hard.

Her eyes widened as she moaned his name. He smiled as he pumped into her he would pull on her arm pulling him towards her. Alex was moaning and thrashing underneath him, "Reid, your *moan* hitting the *moan* right spot *moan*" Reid smiled as he was slamming into her G-spot with every thrust. He slammed into her hard, she didn't want to walk for a week and he was determined to make it that way. "Oh Reid, so close!" She screamed her back arching off the floor of the shower. He smiled as he watched her breasts shake as he pounded her. He pounded her harder, checking to make sure her eyes were closed he let fire consume his eyes as he used, he watched as her body bent forwards towards him as she reached her climax before slamming hard back into the floor arching off the ground as he continued pounding her using to trap her in that climax. He smiled watching her moan and thrash underneath him. She couldn't scream anymore, he saw her mouth was still open but nothing was coming out.

He smiled slamming into her hard as he reached his own, he was surprised he did have a second one since Alex made him cum so hard during his blow job. He rode it out before collapsing on top of her. His eyes fading back to blue. He looked over at her and saw that her eyes had closed. He smiled quite proud of himself. He had sent her into a blackout orgasm. He leaned forwards pulling out of her as he kissed her softly. "I love you Alex" He whispered against her lips as she slowly came too. She wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?" She asked as he rested his head against her chest. Her fingers running through his wet hair.

"Sent you into a black out orgasm!" Reid said smiling up at her. She smiled down at him, "Yes you did. You need to do that all the time!" She told him causing him to chuckle. "Just tell me and I'll fuck you any way you want." He told her kissing at her neck. She giggled as he found her ticklish spot on her neck. He smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her crushing her against his chest as he kissed attacked her neck.

Thirty minutes later they were laying on her bed. Reid had pulled his boxers, jeans and one of his shirts on while Alex took the other one to sleep in. Pulling on some boy shorts she laid on the bed while Reid laid next to her. "Oh this is for you" He said handing her a cell phone. She smiled at seeing it and hugged and kissed him. "Now protect that with your life" He told her, she nodded. "Oh definitely" She told him in all seriousness. She knew if her brother's found it they would know that Reid was here and who knows where'd they'd send her next. He lay on the bed next to her as she cuddled against him.

"How is everyone?" She asked him, "Worried sick about you" He told her, she sighed she felt so bad for how this happened. "Don't worry its all right. No um Mimi and Tyler are getting really serious and Jen and Pogue are dating now." Reid told her, she nodded. "That's got to be difficult for Sara, being Kate's roommate and all." Alex said Reid nodded. "Yeah it makes things a little difficult but we try our best to ignore it." Reid told her she nodded as she cuddled against him. She never wanted him to leave.

It was four in the morning. "When will I see you again?" Alex asked him, "Tonight. I promise" Reid told her kissing her forehead as he held her cheeks. She hugged him tight against her. "I love you Reid" Alex said but it was muffled since she had her head buried into his chest and jacket. He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Alex" He whispered into her ear squeezing her tight. "Now text me when you can all right? Especially when everyone falls asleep." He told her she nodded but she didn't let him go. He chuckled hugging her tightly. "It's all right Alex, I'll be back. Now that I've found you there's now way in hell I'm staying away" Reid told her she just smiled at him hugging him tightly and kissed him passionately. He kissed her again before sneaking out the front door of the house. She smiled watching him dark into the woods towards the gate.

She smiled and snuck back up to her room and curled up on the bed falling asleep. Reid had kept to her promise once she woke up she couldn't stand up. She didn't get out of bed. "Hey Alex open up!" Dannie shouted banging on her door. "Leave me alone! I'm not feeling good!" She shouted at the door which that only caused her four brothers to knock the door down. "Thanks guys!" She demanded sarcastically as she curled up on her pillows trying to fall back asleep. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned. "Just really tired and cramping up. My period's starting. Can one of you go to the store and get me some tampons?" She asked them, they all froze staring at one another till they all looked at Will. "No I'm not going!" Will shouted.

"You're the youngest get going" Charlie laughed pushing Will out of the room with a piece of paper that had what kind she needed on it. Oliver ran his hand over her hair helping her fall back asleep.


	17. Caught

**Caught**

Alex text Reid that night once everyone had fallen asleep. In minutes he was back in her room. "You okay?" He asked seeing her in the same clothes that he had left her in. "Yeah just to soar to get out of bed." She mumbled, he smiled and kicked his shoes off and slid into bed with her. She cuddled on him, "Hey you told me too" He told her making her giggle. "Yeah I know" She said causing him to laugh.

"Hey Reid" She asked him, she looked up at him, her fingers pausing from tracing his muscles. "Hm?" He asked her, one arm wrapped around her, the other behind his head. "How many girls have you been with?" She asked him staring at him intently. He glanced down at her suddenly and cleared his throat. "Uh" He said not sure of how to answer that question. "More or less then ten?" She asked him, "Less" He told her, "Eight" He finally told her. She raised her eyebrow at him. That was a weird number. "I lost my v-card to my first girlfriend. We were really serious but she cheated on me with some guy from your school. So…" He stared, "You slept around to get back at her?" She asked and he nodded. "I felt so bad afterwards. That I just stopped. Put all my efforts into swimming and playing pool." Reid told her, she smiled up at him. "When was that?" She asked him, "My sophomore year." He told her, "You?" He asked her. She smiled but blushed. "One other guy." She said not going into detail.

"Oh you can't just leave me hanging who?" Reid asked, she blushed harder. "Do I know him?" Reid asked and she nodded. "Please tell me it wasn't Nate?" Reid asked and that made her laugh. "No it wasn't Nate. It was….James." She said, "Wait singer James?" Reid asked and she nodded. "Yeah, he was my first boyfriend and we were really serious and he tried to help me through my parents crash. I felt so bad and turned to him for comfort." Alex said, "Well afterwards it just didn't feel right for either of us. So we broke up but staid really close friends." Alex told him, he only nodded kissing her forehead. "Is that why you slept with me?" Reid asked her, she raised a confused eyebrow. "You thought your dad had pulled the plug on Max. Is that why you finally gave in?" Reid asked her she smiled.

"It was a small part of it, but honestly?" She asked him and he nodded. "I really wanted it. The other times when you'd try it just didn't feel right. And right then I don't know It just did. And I'm really happy that it happened." She told him stroking his face softly. He smiled at her holding her hand as he kissed her open palm before trailing the kisses down her arm to her shoulder, up her neck. Down her jaw and then finally sealing over her lips.

It was like that for another two weeks. She'd text Reid when everyone fell asleep and he'd sneak inside. They'd spend the night together then he'd leave in the early morning. He didn't mind all the sneaking around. Alex even found him humming the mission impossible theme song a couple times as they snuck around the house. She'd go back to bed, sleep for a couple hours, get up for her home schooling and she'd start counting the minutes till she'd have Reid in her arms again.

It was already Thanksgiving break when they got caught. Reid was laying on her no the bed grinding on her through his jeans. His shirt was off as her nails scratched at his bare skin as his hands were working their way up her shirt when the door burst open. They both jumped, looking over stood her dad and four brothers. "I knew it!" Her dad shouted, Alex jumped forwards knocking Reid behind as her brother's launched towards them. "Uhuh no! Stop it!" Alex shouted but Oliver grabbed Alex throwing her into Will who held her as the three brothers and her dad approached Reid. Reid grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it on.

He raised his hands up in surrender but that didn't stop them. He jumped over the bed dodging them. Alex stomped on Will's foot flipping him over. She grabbed Reid's hand as they ran from the room. They made it to the living room before they were tackled into the ground. "You are not going any where missy!" Donald shouted at her as Donnie and Charlie held Reid back as Oliver and the whining Will held Alex. "You can't stop me!" She shouted at him, "If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back! Go ahead and leave! Leave Max upstairs all alone!" Donald shouted at her playing the Max card to keep her.

Reid groaned knowing Alex would do anything for Max. She looked over at Reid and made up her mind. "My Max died in that car crash. I love Reid and you are not going to stop us from being together." She growled at Donald. His eyes widened as he smacked Alex hard knocking her out of her brother's grip as she slammed into the floor hard. She groaned wiping her lip as it bled spitting out some blood.

Reid couldn't help it, his eyes flooded black at seeing that. He cut the lights out then used to slam the five boys across the room and into walls knocking them out. Reid reached out grabbing Alex and pulled her out the door. "Come on" Reid told her running for the gate fast. Alex was right behind him as they ran. "Are you okay?" Reid demanded once they were outside the gate and in the woods. She nodded, "Let's get out of here" She said he nodded wrapping an arm around her as they made their way through the woods. She smiled at seeing his familiar black truck. He opened up the drivers door and helped her in. She slid over and sat in the middle seat wrapping her arms around Reid as he drove.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked him, "Caleb's house. Everyone's there for the break." Reid told her she nodded holding onto him. He ran his hand through her hair before pulling his cell phone out and calling Caleb. "Hey man thought you'd still be with Alex?" Caleb questioned. "Well I kind of am and on the way to your house." Reid told him, "Is she okay?" Caleb asked concern in his voice. "Yeah she's fine. Her dad smacked her around a little bit but she's fine." Reid said, "All right, we'll have a room ready for you guys when you get here." Caleb said, "Don't worry about, she'll stay in my room." Reid said, "All right, drive safe" Caleb told him. "I will" Reid said hanging up.

"How did you do that?" She asked him, "Do what?" Reid asked, "Turn the lights off and throw everyone across the room. How'd you do that?" She asked him, "What makes you think I did that?" He asked her, "Reid don't lie to me" She said in a growl and watched him. He sighed. "All right. I'll tell you but later. Once we get back to Caleb's and get that busted lip looked at with some ice on it." He told her she nodded holding onto him.


	18. Secrets

**Secrets**

"Alex!" Mimi screamed running out of the large house and wrapping her arms tightly around Alex. She smiled hugging her back. "Mimi calm down I'm okay" She laughed as the two girls made it inside. Reid bringing up the rear, Caleb immediately closed in on Reid wanting to know everything. Alex and Mimi ignored them and went into the living room. The two girls jumped onto the coach and Alex caught Mimi up on everything. "Oh she had puppies?" Mimi asked and Alex nodded. "They are so cute! They haven't opened their eyes yet and their so small!" Alex gushed talking about the puppies.

"Alex!" Sara and Jen shouted running into the living room in their pajamas. Alex smiled as the two girls jumped on her hugging her tightly. "Oh girl what happened to your lip?" Sara questioned but Reid had just walked in with a rag full of ice. She smiled at him taking it and putting it on her lip. "Oh nothing Sara, I'm totally fine" Alex told her, "Uhuh sure. I'm going to smack him!" Sara said completely outraged.

Alex rolled her eyes at her. "It's fine Sara." Alex repeated. "So how'd you get out?" Jen questioned and Alex told them everything. She skipped over the part about the lights suddenly cutting out and the guys flying across the room. "You guys fought them off?" Jen questioned knowing Alex's brothers were huge. "Yeah." Alex nodded, "We ran for our lives that's how" Reid told them lifting Alex up and sitting down nestling her onto his lap. He refused to let her out of his sight or an arms reach.

"So where are the other boys?" Alex asked curious looking around, Only Caleb and Reid were the only boys present. "Oh they're downstairs probably wondering where the hell we're at." Sara laughed, "Hey what's taking so long?" Pogue demanded walking in. "Alex!" Tyler smiled seeing her. She smiled and hugged Tyler and Pogue before sitting back down on Reid and cuddling.

They all froze at hearing knocking on the door. Tyler glanced towards it and saw cop lights. "Cops" Tyler told them, Reid grabbed Alex and tried to hide her but she wouldn't have it. "It's fine Reid" She told him as Caleb went and got the door. "No Alex, he's going to take you back." Reid told her, "He can try" She told him kissing his cheek softly. As Caleb walked in with the cops. "Miss Macbeth?" The head cop asked. "Yes sir" She answered steeping up to him. Reid kept a hand on her hips keeping her against him and slightly behind him.

"I'm sorry about this ma'am but we have a report from your father that you were kidnapped again" The cop read off. She wondered why he was being so nice. Looking around she figured it out. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were all standing protectively near their girls with their muscles flexed. That and they were the next generation of the four richest families in this town. "No sir, I ran away after my father hit me" She told him pulling the rag full of ice off her lip. The cop made a face at seeing the busted lip and a fast forming bruise on her cheek. "Well miss I'll need you to come down to the police station to file a report" He told her she nodded.

"And what will happen to her after that?" An older woman asked walking into the room. Alex raised an eyebrow, she had never met this woman before. "Mrs. Danvers" The cop spluttered turning to her shaking her hand and kissing the top of it. She smiled softly, "I am so sorry for you loss" He told her, "Thank you sir, what will happen to Alex after she files the report? I will not tolerate her going back to her abusive father." She said in a tight voice. Alex looked up at Reid curiously, she had never met this woman. Why would she help Alex like that?

The cop nodded, "Of course ma'am, but we will need to investigate this claim of kidnapping against Mr. Garwin, since it is the second claim we'll need him to accompany us." The cop told her, she nodded. "And when you find the kidnapping claim is false?" Mrs. Danvers asked, "Then Alex will be moved to a temporary home till she turns 18 and finish school." The cop told her. "Temporary home? Foster care?" Alex demanded outraged at the thought. She had been living on her own for quite a while and she was more then capable of living on her own.

"No she can stay here." Mrs. Danvers told the cop, he jotted it down. "Are you sure Mrs. Danvers?" The cop asked her again. "I said she can stay here." Mrs. Danvers said again in a tight voice. Alex gaped she couldn't believe this. "Now Miss Macbeth, Mr. Garwin?" The cop gestured towards the cars. "Can we drive ourselves there?" Reid questioned, the cop looked reluctant but nodded. The two climbed into Reid's truck. "Why did she do that?" Alex asked him, "Because Caleb's kept her in the loop on everything." Reid told her, "So?" Alex asked, Reid sighed holding her hand. "She like's to help out where she can Alex" Reid told her, Alex nodded. She was trying hard to view it as a helpful hand and not a handout. They reached the police station and she saw her brother's leaning against a car. Her father must already be inside. Reid and Alex parked and got out. "Alex!" The boys shouted but she held Reid's hand and walked right by them. She hadn't forgiven them.

Reid had to wait in a chair next to a cop's desk while Alex got her busted lip and cheek taken pictures of as well as a statement. Reid was giving his own statement to another cop. Then they were brought into the chief's office. "Miss Macbeth I must tell you that the stories conflict" The chief told her, "What do you mean?" Alex asked confused, "The statements your father and brother's gave conflicts with yours and Mr. Garwin's statements." The chief corrected, "Yeah because they're lying!" She told him, "That may be the case but regardless it's five against two" The chief told her, she groaned her father was going to win this round.

"Though your father is open to work things out." The chief told her, she glanced over at Reid. Plane fury on his face. She squeezed his hand. "What do you mean?" She asked him, "He wants to work things out with you. He's waiting in another room." The chief told her leading her to another room. Reid waited in the waiting room with her brother's while she talked to her father.


	19. Help

**Help**

Reid stood away from her brother's as he pulled his phone out. "Come on pick up" Reid growled checking his watch, it was pushing one in the morning. "Hello?" A sleepy voice asked, "Dad?" Reid questioned, "Reid? What is it?" His father asked wide awake now. "I need a favor" Reid told him, "What happened Reid?" He asked, Reid gave him an over view of what happened. "Reid" He said in a disapproving tone. "Look dad I need your help. And so does your grandson" Reid said, the phone went quite. "What?" He asked as if he didn't hear it right. "We think Alex might be pregnant, she's going to the doctor next week." Reid told him, keeping his voice quite so her brother's wouldn't hear him.

He heard his dad growl. "Is it yours?" He asked, Reid's jaw dropped. "Of course it's mine!" Reid told him, his brows furrowing in anger at his father's accusation. "Look she might be pregnant and if she is are you really going to let your grandson get smacked around by her abusive father?" Reid demanded knowing that his father would never tolerate that. "The lawyer will be right down Reid, and we need to talk." He told him a tight angry voice. "Thanks dad" Reid told him hanging up.

She walked into the room and saw her dad standing there easily while another man sat at the table. A notepad in front of him. "Who are you?" Alex asked curiously sitting down in the chair he offered. "I'm the police station's trained psychologist. I'm here to mediate if you will." He told her, she nodded and looked at her father. "What the hell do you want?" She growled crossing her arms at him. "You're coming back home" He told her, "that place isn't my home" She told him glaring at him. She noticed the psychologist writing something down. "Yes you are! I thought I made it clear that you weren't supposed to be seeing that boy anymore!" He told her. "Why should you care? You don't give a damn about me! You never have! You have never been interested in my life or me for that matter! And now you're trying to parent me? Go fuck off!" She shouted at him.

Her father glared and she saw a nice shiner on his eyes. Reid had nailed him good. "I will not stand for this! You are coming home!" He told her grabbing her arm. She pushed him off and the psychologist quickly stepped between them. "She will not be going home with you Mr. Macbeth till the report of you abusing her is settled." The psychologist told him, rage contorted her father's face and she smiled at him. "You told him I hit you?" He demanded, "You did!" She shouted at him, "I did not! You're abusive boyfriend did!" Mr. Macbeth shouted at her. Her mouth dropped in shock, she couldn't believe that he was pinning all of this on Reid.

"You will not falsely accuse my clients!" A deep voice boomed, they looked over and saw a lawyer standing there. Alex raised a confused eyebrow. "Who are you?" Mr. Macbeth demanded, "I am the Garwin's and Miss Macbeth's attorney. Miss Macbeth will you kindly wait outside?" He asked her with a kind smile, she nodded and stepped outside he closed the door behind her. Reid immediately hugged her, "You okay?" He asked her, she nodded. "Yeah you got an attorney?" She demanded looking up at him. He just smiled at her, "Well technically I didn't, my dad did. And just play along with that all right?" He told her and she nodded confused slightly. Why would his dad help her? He hated her.

They walked out the main waiting room and she walked right up to her brothers. "How could you!" She demanded from them. "Alex" Oliver started but she pulled her hand out of his. "No Ollie! Trying to blame all this on Reid? What the hell?" She demanded from them. They all looked like they regret it. She knew their father was using something against them so they'd work with him. Hell he did that to everyone. "He pulled Max's plug when you left" Will told her in a quite voice. "What?" She asked, they nodded. She shook her head not believing it. "You're lying" She told them turning to Reid and burring her face into his chest. He hugged her tightly.

"I wish I were Alex" Donnie told her quietly, she could hear the pain and sorrow in their voices and knew that he was telling the truth. Her father was ruthless she knew that, but she didn't know that he would go that far to hurt her. After an hour their lawyer came back out. He ushered them outside. "What happened?" Alex asked him, he smiled kindly down at her. "You're father has dropped the kidnapping charges as long as you transfer to Spenser's and stay in the dorms." He told her, she blinked at him. "I can't go to Spenser's it's too expensive!" She told him, he laughed. "You're father is going to pay for it." He told her, "And the abuse charge?" Reid questioned, "That he's going to pay a fine and do some charity work." The lawyer said, "Well that's not fair" Alex growled, "That's the way rich people work." He told her, she nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, I know it's sort of late" She told him. He smiled, "Don't worry. It was a favor of Senior Mr. Garwin" He told her, she nodded as Reid shook his hand.


	20. Family Talks

**Family Talks**

They climbed into Reid's truck and she turned to him. "What did you tell your dad to get him to help me?" She asked him, he smiled at her. "I told him we had a pregnancy scare and you had a doctor's appointment next week to check." He told her with a smile. She laughed, "Seriously?" She asked and he nodded. "There's no way in hell that he'll ever tolerate a Garwin being slapped around by your dad." He told her, she just smiled shaking her head.

"You manipulative bastard" She teased him making him laugh. He pulled out his phone calling Caleb letting him know everything went okay and they had to make a stop before going back over to his house. "Where are we going?" She asked him, "To my house" He told her in a tight voice. She gulped, this was going to be fun.

They pulled into the Garwin estate and her mouth dropped. "Damn" She told him, he just laughed. "What I bet your house is bigger" He told her she just shrugged, jumping out of his truck. They saw there was a single light on in the house. Reid opened the door and let her in first. She held his hand tightly, he rubbed his thumb in circular motions to soothe her. He was nervous too. He had never been this serious about a girl. He had never felt that need to be there for someone before and it was only strengthened tenfold when her father was involved.

They walked into the kitchen and Reid's dad was sitting at the table. "Where's mom?" Reid questioned, "Still sleeping. She doesn't need to be involved in this till the morning" He said, Alex could hear the affection in his voice. Reid sat Alex down before sitting down himself. "So you're pregnant?" He asked bluntly looking directly at Alex she gulped. "Well find out next week" She told him, he raised an eyebrow. "Is it my son's?" He asked bluntly, her jaw dropped in shock. "Of course it is!" She rage in her voice at his accusation. He just nodded his head.

"If you are, are you going to keep it?" He asked her, "Of course." She told him, squeezing Reid's hand under the table tighter. He rubbed her hand reassuringly. "Dad we'll raise the child ourselves if she is pregnant." Reid told him, he only nodded again. "Thank you for you help tonight Mr. Garwin" Alex told him, he studied her. "Don't misunderstand Miss Macbeth. I only did it for my son and possibly for my grandson." He told her in a cold voice she nodded already knowing that.

"Honey, ease up on the poor girl!" Mrs. Garwin told her sitting in chair next to Alex. Gently taking her chin in her hand and inspecting the bruise and lip. "She was just smacked around by her father! She needs sympathy not accusations!" Mrs. Garwin told him harshly. He huffed, Mrs. Garwin got up putting some ice in a rag and gently putting it on her cheek. "Sorry about him, you know how men can be. Come on, let's go for a walk" She told her, Alex glanced at Reid who nodded giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She stood up with Mrs. Garwin and the two walking around the house.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Garwin questioned, Alex shrugged her shoulders. "As all right as I'm going to get with all this crap going on." Alex sighed, "Why do you choose to live on your own instead of with your father? If you don't mind me asking" She added on seeing Alex tense slightly. "My parents got divorced four years ago. I stayed with my mom while my dad took the boys except for my younger brother Max. He was only a newborn when the divorce was finalized." Alex told her. She nodded. "My mom remarried a great guy, and he was an actual father to me and Max. Supportive, loving anything we needed he'd be that for us." Alex said, "Sounds like a very kind man." Mrs. Garwin told her. "He was. Till the accident. It killed my parents immediately and put Max on life support. I found the cheapest apartment I could find. Dropped all my extra curricular activities and worked. I was balancing seven or eight jobs when my dad stepped in and transferred my brother to his house so I would move back in with him and not run away so I could look after Max." Alex told her, "How are you're grades?" Mrs. Garwin questioned, "top of my class, I'm taking all advanced classes" Alex told her. "And you have those jobs?" Mrs. Garwin asked shocked, "What about friends?" Mrs. Garwin asked her. "I see them at school. Or during my other jobs." She told her, "And what about Reid? How did you two meet?" Mrs. Garwin asked.

"At his school actually for Fall Fest. My band was doing the entertainment, and I always work at Nicky's as a waitress and bartender. And someone had stolen my bike so I started walking back to my apartment. Then it started raining and he saw me walking on the side of the road on his way back to the dorms and gave me a ride home. I was sick, so he made sure I got to my apartment okay then checked on me the next day." Alex told her, editing the part of him sleeping over to keep an eye on her.

She nodded smiling at that, as if proud of her son's actions. "You really care for him don't you?" Mrs. Garwin asked her and she nodded. "I know Mr. Garwin think's I'm only interested in Reid because of his trust fund and I'm not. I hate rich snotty people who use their money and power to get what they want like my dad. That's not life. Money doesn't buy everything." Alex sighed, "Well Alex I must say you are much more put together then I thought." Mrs. Garwin told her, Alex nodded. "A lot of adults think that. Just because I'm young doesn't make me stupid" Alex told her, Mrs. Garwin smiled at her. "That's true" Mrs. Garwin told her, "Call me Jacky from now on" Mrs. Garwin told her, Alex smiled and nodded.

"And don't worry about Andrew, I'll keep him in line" Jacky told her. Alex smiled at her and nodded. "Now it's late. Why don't you two go back to the Danver's to go to sleep." Jacky told them stopping the heated conversation in the kitchen. Reid turned to look at his mother, he was breathing hard and fists clenched. "Goodnight mom, goodnight father." Reid said in a tight voice kissing his mother's cheek softly, wrapping a tense arm around Alex's waist. "Goodnight Mr. Garwin. Goodnight Jacky" Alex smiled at her, "Goodnight dear" Jacky replied back softly squeezing Alex's forearm gently before Reid led her out of the house.

"First name bases with my mom huh?" Reid asked her in a tight voice that was trying to be light. "Yeah, she thinks I'm a responsible adult and that they're should be more teenagers out there like me and she approves." Alex told him smiling up at him proudly. He smiled down at her chuckling at her happy behavior for getting his mother's approval. "So what were you and your dad fighting about?" She asked him, "Remember about the lights at your house?" Reid asked her, "Yeah?" She questioned, "It has to do with that." Reid told her opening the truck door. She climbed in and slid over. He pinched her ass as she climbed in making her jump.

"Reid!" She giggled quickly sitting down in a seat. He chuckled climbing in. "What?" He asked innocently, "Nice way of changing the subject" She told him, he chuckled. "Tell you about it when we get back to Caleb's" He told her, she nodded and cuddled up against him. He smiled holding her hand as he shifted easily. "Alex" Reid said catching her attention. "Yes?" She asked sitting up and kissing his neck and ear lob. He growled at her, "what?" She asked him blowing in his ear. "Alex, serious for a second?" He asked her, she smiled but nodded. "A second" She told him. "Stay away from my dad" He told her. She furrowed her eyebrows tilting her head to the side. He smiled and rubbed her eyebrows back to normal. "Stay away from him as far as you can okay?" Reid asked her, she raised a confused eyebrow but nodded. She trusted Reid's judgment.

Finally they made it back to Caleb's. Alex had been teasing Reid's neck and ear the whole way. As soon as he put it in park she jumped out of the car, hitting the ground running. She burst into the room and ran for the living room. She jumped over the coach and dived, Reid chasing after her. She landed on Pogue and dived around him keeping him between her and Reid.

"Wow guys what's going on?" Pogue demanded, she laughed and let go of Pogue and took off out of the living room but Reid jumped and tackled her into the floor before she could make it out. "Think that's funny do you?" He demanded his lips attaching onto her neck. She giggled insanely trying to kick him off. "Hello guys, you can fuck later. What happened with the cops?" Jen demanded putting the movie on pause. Alex froze, her friends weren't going to deal with her transferring to Spenser's well. They sat up, Alex between Reid's legs his arms around her. "Uh my dad dropped the kidnapping charges against Reid." She told them. "How? He want's Reid's head on a silver platter!" Sara demanded curious.

"Reid's dad called in the big guns, a hot shot lawyer" She explained getting up and sitting with Mimi on the coach. Tyler on her other side, his arm wrapped around her. Reid slid into the seat next to her, his arms tightly around her. The boys raised confused eyebrows. "I thought he hated you?" Mimi questioned her. "He does that's why Reid told him that we're having a pregnancy scare, which we're not by the way. But…" "If he thought you were pregnant with a Garwin he'd help you no matter what. Smart Reid" Tyler nodded his approval. Reid smiled widely at that kissing Alex's cheek. "I thought so." Reid smirked resting his head on Alex's shoulder.

"So then he convinced my dad to drop the kidnapping charges or we'd nail him on child abuse for hitting me." She said, "Yeah but your dad's not going to take that rolling over." Jen told her, "Which is why for this to work I have to play by his terms." She told them, "And what is that?" Sara asked nervously. "To transfer to Spenser's." Alex told them her eyes focused on Jen and Mimi. They exchanged glances and disappointed looks. "Are you going to do it?" Jen asked in a depressed tone. "I don't really have much of a choice" Alex said quietly looking down.

She felt Mimi and Jen hug her. "Do what you need to, we'll support you no matter what missy. Though don't expect Nate to be to happy about it though." Mimi told her, she nodded. "What'll James think?" Alex asked, "He'll probably be upset at first but he'll want what's best for you. Hell that's why he's been quite about….oh never mind" Jen said quickly covering her mouth. "Jen" Alex and Mimi growled looking at her. The boys stared with interest. "About what?" Alex asked, "Uh let's take this outside" Jen told her grabbing the girls hands. Mimi grabbed Sara as they took off into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back!" Sara shouted at the boys before they disappeared into the kitchen. Tyler and Reid's eyes flooded black spying on the girls. "Now what's going on with James?" Alex demanded, she knew James inside out. "He likes you Alex" Jen said quietly. "But we've been over this" Alex started, "he told you what you wanted to hear." Jen told her quietly. "Then how come he hasn't pursued it at all?" Alex asked completely confused. "Because he sees how happy you are with Reid and he knows he can't give you that. That's why he's taking the backseat so you'll be happy." Jen told her, "I can't believe this. What am I supposed to do about him?" Alex demanded.

"Nothing" Sara told her, Alex looked over at her confused. "He's like a brother to me I can't just do nothing when he's hurting" Alex told her, "He'll be happy as long as you are. If you stop the PDA's with Reid he's going to think something's wrong between you two and it's only going to upset him. He'll try to win you back and when you don't come back it's going to destroy him. All you can do is ignore it!" Sara explained, Alex sighed jumping up on the counter. "Yeah but I feel so bad about it! I mean James deserves happiness!" She told them, "And he'll find it. Just give him time." Mimi told her kissing her cheek. She nodded flipping a wooden spoon in her hands.


End file.
